You call me Neville, I call me a crappy SI
by Spen.Sir
Summary: I have evolved as a fanfic writer removing the veneer of it not being self-aggrandising wish fulfilment. This is a 50k one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly and inexplicably I was in pain, as I looked at the bright blue sky and there was not a cloud in sight, the time was disorienting, my smaller form, fleeting memories to quick to catch and the knowledge of my situation. I had a moment consider how odd it was that I was not having a panic attack or the like, I could feel my heart beating like it was the end of the world. I was going to put the paniclessness and that I know that this is not some sort of fever dream down to the all-powerful being that decided I was good entertainment.

It was a stupid idea to decide to wright an SI, I had been laying in my nice warm bed, but not anymore, a version of me from a higher tier reality or some other such beyond mortal ken, whatever decided that being as he was all-powerful I would do well as some entertainment. How did I know all of this, it was shoved into my brain, but the reason I was here among the infinity of Me's to choose from, was not all that this all-powerful me had included in the information dump.

I was here because of my fucking plan for the SI story, and that was not good, as a matter of fact, that was quite awful. It was going to be a fix-it fic where the self-insert tells Dumbledore all of their meta-knowledge. Dumbledore would use the knowledge to fix everything, but then because no good deed goes unrewarded the positive actions taken by Dumbledore would have a worse impact, I had not figured out what that impact would be. What a piece of shit taking me before I could figure out the consequences.

A craggy old voice pierced my introspection, "See, I told you your boy is a squib." There were thudding steps and a person that has to be Neville's grandma in the harry potter movies, she was wearing the classic vulture hat even if the rest of her get-up was slightly off, she trundled her way over to my nice spot on the lawn with an excellent rock pillow. "get up you lazy sack." She swatted at me with a walking stick, it was not even her own she had used the stick from the elderly man next to her. As I got up and followed them inside I wondered if I had just killed Neville or if the all-powerful version of me was nice enough to not make me deal with forced child murder. Looking at the blood on the rock Neville was dead my counterpart just picked a timeline where Neville couldn't get his magic to save him from the fall. The old man that probably is my great uncle did go and pick up the rock.

Instead of ruminating over the fact that, I had stolen an 8-year-olds body, even if he was dead and not using it that just added to the macabre of the situation, a situation I would refuse to deal with. So, I studied my surroundings, the first thing I concluded was that this place is old, the stone floor had depressions along the paths people walk in the foyer. That would have had to be hundreds of years of erosion minimum, and then there is also the décor, it is so old it looks like I stepped into a medieval castle.

"sit." I obey as naturally as breathing, then found it slightly disconcerting by the thoughtlessness of the action, was this because it was my grandma that asked or because she was a witch and I didn't have a wand.

"I have been telling you all along, this boy doesn't have magic, if he did the magic would have saved him." It was the old man that I have begun to assume is the great uncle that pushed Neville out the window, he slammed the bloody rock on the coffee table for emphasis. Getting an 'I told you so' appeared to be the end of the conversation and there was some awkward silence as the 2 elderly folk looked at me.

I have a problem, I don't have Neville's memories, I knew I was Neville because of the info dump and I could extrapolate that the old lady was Neville's and thus my nana and the old man was the great uncle that just through a child out a window, but there was not much more. So, I pulled the classic amnesia and leaned into my memorylessness, there was even a lump on the back of my head from where it smashed into the rock. I would fake amnesia, did the magical characters from harry potter even have amnesia as an illness. Well if they didn't, after me they were going to learn about it. I was going to have fun with this, "so who am I?" was the first break in the awkward silence that had descended.

It was ages sitting around the coffee table the adults coming to the conclusion that I had no memories, they did end up arguing about all sorts of things the uncle even suggested disowning and leaving me on the street. Sitting there I got to thinking, it was awesome I was in the world of Harry Potter. Magic and Mystery a staple of my Fchildhood, but I sort of was already missing my family, Sister, mom, dad, uncle and grandma and there were a few friends.

What would they think had happened to me, it was painful imagining one day them finding I was missing, slowly losing hope of me ever returning, so I distracted myself by listening to my guardians argue over me, dinner, money, semantics. It was like they where trying to distract them self's from the fact they had give a child amnesia by throwing him out the window.

As good a distraction as the arguing duo was I still could not help wondering if there was a way to get back home, this was a world of magic and I was a magician, there had to be a way back and I would find it, and if there was not a way back, I would figure out how to make one, eventually. This all-powerful me probably would not find it ok if I left before I even gave my meta-knowledge to Dumbledore.

The old man, Neville's great uncle I guess still yet to get confirmation on that, stomped out in a temper. I wasn't listening so I don't know what got to him, I probably should have it would be good to know what could get him to storm off. When the door slammed the grandma moved from the armchair she had been sitting into a spot next to me on the couch.

"What's going on why can't I remember anything?" I ask guilelessly, it's easy to pull off with the face of an 8-year-old. hold on am I 8, I think I'm 8? The question lingered in my mind I knew the harry potter cannon well, but I had not memorised every detail and there was probably a bit of fanon getting mixed up as well. Neville did die so there is no way of knowing if other changes exist. "What are you talking about dear?" the grandma asked instead of answering the question, still I was going to be a good child no reason to disown me, "I can't remember stuff." A concerned look took over my grandmother's face or grandmother by body stealing.

She reached over and checked my head, finding the lump that had now swollen massively she looked at the bloody rock with a bit of consternation. "lay down and have some water, Gitty." A house-elf apparated with a pop. There is something wrong about seeing something had had been CGI suddenly real and tangible, I gave a little yelp. My new Grandma, ordered the house elf, "bring a glass of water." Gilly disapparated with another pop and I could not help but stair there was something so very captivating about seeing magic, reality bending, physics braking, life-shattering, magic.

"I thought I told you to lay down." With the same guilelessly expression I answered the rhetorical question, "yes." I thought it was a good way to reinforce the fact I had no memories if I didn't understand the quirks of the English language. "lay down. Now." this time I follow the instruction, soon there was another pop and I was drinking water, it tasted a bit odd. "Gitty, get that rock out of here." Then I was asleep.

X

Augusta Longbottom was unnerved by the change in her boy, Neville was no longer week, just how she thought she always wanted. It was everything from his posture, no longer closed down it was open and accepting, to the way he spoke with an disproportionately high amount of self-confidence, and his eyes they had changed they were no longer filled with the exuberance of youth, and Augusta could only blame herself. Neville had never been slow even if he had, 'damnum memoriae' the child could understand that he had not fallen out the window by accident, that could jade anyone.

It was weird to see this self-confidence from an 8-year-old, she did have a hard time reconciling this change and the expected loss of confidence associated with losing memories. So, she would just have to relearn the lesson getting what you want is not always the best. Then she would have to reteach her charge about everything she could, it was by far better than having him join his parents. At least she was finally getting some use out of all of the useless information she had learnt about the mind, during her quest for a cure for her son and daughter in law, 'damnum memoriae'.

'damnum memoriae' according to the physicians' books, memory loss from head trauma instead of an obliviate. Ironically she did have half-forgotten memories about what to do, water should not make it worse and the dreamless sleep in the water would stop any of the negative ramifications from natural sleep, she would have to get a healer from St mungo's sooner rather than later.

X

The next few days were a blur for me, unknowingly representative of my life here. Eventually, I woke up and my grandma explained that I had 'damnum memoriae', the wizards did have a term for amnesia with what I assumed was bastardised Latin and everything. To find my motor functions worked just like I remembered even if I was in a different body was a relief, I could run, I could catch a ball out of mid-air and my touch-typing with an imaginary keyboard was just as sloppy as ever.

The next major thing was the food everything was good, a house elf cooks so much they develop a chef's level of expertise with food. I was captivated by the magic that permeated my new existence, floating everything, self-lighting fire, teleportation. And as these everyday things become part of the environment I was already dreading when the hovering books were no longer something that I could look at in amazement for hours at a time. Then there were the people other than the one I thought was my uncle, well just one, he came from the fireplace and cast spells at me they didn't do anything but create fancy light displays, after the third time he came my grandma put her foot down metaphorically and kicked him out.

X

Augusta thought that this Oswald was giving her grandson appropriate care, he had been here most of his shifts last few days taking tests. "YOUR NOT USING THAT VILE SPELL ON MY GRANDSON," Augusta screamed at the medicine man, she knew the dangers and could not believe that anyone would do that. They were in a warded area against spying, Neville had been eavesdropping and she didn't want him to hear her scream in fury about this incompetence right into the little mans face.

"I assure you that everything was fine," the fake physician tried to a sure her.

"It was only ok because I stopped you, I will not have you in this house anymore." She had not known St mungo's to send out a replacement carer, but she was to mad to care.

"what are you on about it is completely fine to use Legilimency to help patients over the age of four." This casual comment just incensed her more did this idiot think that she didn't know her own grandson.

"not without magic." the mind of an 8-year-old without magic is much to weak to use Legilimency it would be affectively the same as just lobotomizing the child, no one was going to do that to her Neville.

X

The next weeks where simultaneously the most interesting and dullest of my life. Math and other simple stuff were ludicrously easy, but no normal child can say let me prove that I'm way ahead of this work, give me some quadratic equations or a research project to prove it and that would as so harm the whole. So I faked having difficulty multiplying 7's, dividing anything and spelling everything Phonetically. What was interesting was wizards' culture, just like normal culture everything had a reason, but there was no societal Chinese whispers to confuse the meaning there was clear explanations for most everything and I found it all both interesting and captivating.

All the robe's they wear are designed off the one originally worn by merlin himself. The laws forbidding wizards from interacting with muggles because they never improve when magic is inserted into, they society's. Every ancient culture that failed was because wizards came along with their problem-solving magic and development halted. For thousands of years, there was peace between wizards and muggles, as much peace as you can have in the days of cavemen.

Then some muggles convinced some wizards to cause the great flood, wheat grew and the place of Mesopotamia was formed, where there are people there are magical people. Eventually the more personal power granted by access to magic had a wizard come into control, Mesopotamia died within two generations. It was that story over again and again civilization rises, magical people become involved, the civilization falls. Now after 700 years separated from magic the muggles have a bigger population than wizards and the child mortality rates of about 66% are unthinkably bad.

I did find my self curious how this world compared to my old one, but I didn't have a computer for the internet, or a T.V. or even a Radio. My only way to send and receive information was via a bird, one did come around every other day with the news.

X

Augusta was thinking a very cruel thought, she should have let Neville 'fall' out of a window long ago, currently she was explaining how natural-born magical ability's manifest after many generations. Comparing the Metamorphmagus trait seen in the black line to their affinity for Necromancy was a good example, he had made more progress with his study's in the last two weeks then the last two years before he when out the window.

The boy was paying attention instead of looking around like a dullard, he was learning what she was teaching him about the world and magic, he shuffled uncomfortably whenever blood status was brought up, he would have to get over that or just avoid the Wizagamot entirely. He was all most the perfect student, absorbing information like a sponge but then considering the information. She could have never imagined before the 'fall' Neville, suggesting that he should not dress in robes just because merlin did, and Augusta found that she could not disagree wearing robes because everybody else wears robes, because merlin wore robes was a bit nonsensical.

X

Getting out of what was charitably called a robe but was a dress, is something to be relieved over, and wearing a pair of pants even if they looked like they had belonged in the medieval era after half a month of a dress was good.

Eventually, Occlumency came up, and as planned I clamped on to the idea like a limpet. It was not unexpected from an outside perspective, I had lost my memories even if it was not to magic to bring them back, then why would I not use magic to protect the new ones. It turned out that I was 8 and my day for exuberance at the idea of leaning something to keep my memories convinced Grandma let me into the family library, it had a section for occlumency and other mind magics.

This was very important to me my memory had never been reliable, I would be asked to remember something and only think about it two weeks later to then get distracted and promptly forget again, having the ability to improve my memory would be great. It would also be good as a lay of protection for my meta-knowledge if I was going to extort things from Dumbledore for the knowledge, it would be good if the old man could not just poke around my head and get the information that way.

X

Augusta thought it would never stop, "come on nana.", "please grandma.", "I have been doing well, you said it." It was surprisingly well-timed, she had run out of stuff she wanted to teach him, this year she had gone through 6-year-old's, 7-year-old's and 8-year-old education. All of this learnt in three and a half weeks, he had learnt enough for now, so she gave in and let Neville have access to the library.

Then there was no fires, no playing outside, no emergency's, she didn't see him doing anything other than reading, sleeping or meditating. This lasted for months, Giffy the house elf's would apparate food right into his stomach and disapparate the waste into the toilet just like they do for the comatose. They still talked on occasion but it was mostly him asking questions to answers he would know if he had all his memory's, what a shock when she realised that her boy was not joking when he asked how old he was.

X

I would have liked to say my motivation to learn the skill Occlumency was primarily about keeping my mind safe, with the future knowledge I have it would have lots of potential negatives if it got out. So the only quarter of this year, I hit the mental magics hard, every single day spent 8 hours sleeping because that is important at this age and if I cut out time I would be a right little terror.

I spent 8 hours a day reading about how to meditate, order my mind and protect it using Occlumency, when I ran out about of books for Occlumency I read about other facets of the magical world, when I came across something I didn't understand I questioned my grandma. I did get answers to a few other things, Neville was pushed out of the window just a few days after his 8th birthday on something called Lughnasadh.

I spend 8 hours meditating, developing illusionary skills to deceive and confuse intruders, security through obscurity. Sorting memories from my past life especially everything about harry potter movies and books, just all the cannon in to the most secure bits of my mind.

All of this work was more to do with my state of mind, before Neville it would be a good way to describe my focus as floppy, it would flop between hyper-focused with getting an activity done until it is finished or I need a toilet break, to a completely scattered focus not being able to concentrate for more than 30 seconds before my attention changed.

This is not what happened with Occlumency the longest I was in a hyper focused state is a few hours before this reality, Occlumency lasted for four months there was a little bit of flopping like learning my great uncles name is Algie, but the rest of the time I was focused. I put it down to the combination of Neville's brain structure having some effect, the focusing nature of Occlumency, and my balance between Sleep, Occlumency, and knowledge gathering.

I did spend a lot of time practising Occlumency but my laziness demanded compensation so I spent just as much time reading wizarding books and bemoaning that lack of an audio function. Until grandma showed me the place I had to tap with a wand in the newer books so they could read themselves out loud, she was sort of surprised I could make it work.

The books were very intersting and I think that this should have been included in the world building, like how they had an entire quasi-religious culture around merlin and his stated ideals that come out to something like right makes mite. It was truly captivating and an odd reversal of might makes right, so to keep people from having reality warping powers, thinking them self's justified with their action with their personal power merlin did the opposite of might makes right and suggested that doing the right thing leads to Gratitude, Respect, Awe, loyalty and a bunch of other useful traits to be perceived with, right action will gain you power from the willingness to follow it will inspire in others.

That is why harry was tried by a group of people, that judged him on his character, what they thought of him made him innocent or not. Because, if he took the right action then the law didn't much matter but proof of this is in peers and what they thought of his actions, thus miss figs fearful demeanour would have spoken more of Harrys guilt then any testimony she could give. If harry had taken the right actions miss fig would be more confident from just being near harry, combined with the character assassination fudge was pulling that year, harry coming away neck intact and on it's way to Hogwarts was a very impressive feat by Dumbledore.

All of this meant that I found it odd because people had no rights by law until they finish there magical education, this is why muggles are just above chattel, when it comes to rights. But is also meant that killing children could have no more legal repercussions than killing a pet, but killing another person's child means there is a good chance the grieved parent will kill the murder in retaliation, it's eye for an eye justice that was ok until the population grew to the point where everybody doesn't know everybody else personally. And the archaic eye for an eye didn't align with right make might in anyway.

All of these extrapolated conclusions from the read information came to me, during my reflection as part of occlumency, another thing I found was that I had a body closer of that kid that had to play Neville in the movies compared to the books, it was thrilling to think I would group to look that great, I had been good to middling before the transfer, now I was going to be top of the attractiveness pile.

Occlumency was an odd art, like many skill the more you practice it the better you get, but there is always room for improvement, because it is a magic skill there is no upper limit to a person proficiency if they are creative enough, but like many skills Occlumency suffers from deterioration if not used.

Occlumency was very helpful for straightening out the confusing web of nihilism that I perceive the world through when I gave any subject deep philosophical contemplation. It had an odd Occam's razor conclusion that lead to the self-evident fact that backed up the logic chain to the conclusion even if it was incorrect. The conclusion being that people are no more than the matter they are created of, the idea of personhood or sentience is just a by-product of having a hereto before seen of level of information processing and pattern recognition associated with humans.

But as any matter it does on take action without an action occurring to it, so in theory if you have a complete accounting of an individually and then all of that data for a situation, that persons actions could be predicted with 100% certainty. So then if all actions could be predicted then how could anything do other than what it is going to do, and everything did follow. How could one have free will of a book detailing all of the actions they take could be written before they where born, if you have all that data.

If you don't have the ability to choose your own actions why do your actions matter at all, that nothing you do matters. Even with an argument for spirits or souls, there is no reason that if a power outside of your body is you or affects you it cannot be accounted for in that data and included in the prediction. It was a weight off my shoulders to see the logic laid out so that I could make sense of it even if I just boxed it up in my occlumency still like one big knot that is depressing to think about.

By the definition in the book I was a master Occlumens after the first four months, well I had not actually tested my defences against a Legilimency attack, but that was very much a last resort. In all honesty, I didn't ever want to need to use my mental defences. More importantly, my mind had become a steel trap. It was not an identic memory but if I did want to remember something all I had to do was to want to remember and I would, this made retaining the rest of the magical knowledge in the library a breeze.

The skill was not the catch all solution to everything like it is sometimes portrayed as, if I didn't think about remembering a specific detail my memory was as shoddy as ever, there was no thinking multiple times faster, and the emotional control was incredibly weak. I could not wait till I started to learn another language, or until I could convince my grandma to get translation magic potions, then I could read information from other than the tenth of the library that is in modern English.

I had just a little bit of trouble believing that I had become so focused on Occlumency that I missed Christmas, the holiday where I get gifts. Then I considered how much I disliked the rituals and tradition's surrounding holidays, it was easy to believe that I missed it on purpose. It seemed Christmas day that the adults where surprised again that a small sproglet like me could forget about yule, Good thing that amnesia made an excellent excuse.

Having to ability to remember the visuals and sounds of any image I remember, with my multiple viewing over the years that meant I was able to cut together the 8 harry potter movies as a single coherent 18 hour long viewing experience, I was missing some character development from the later movies, but all of the plot elements are there. Whilst doing this I remembered about the hole Neville's parents aren't dead and alive vegetables, it had got me to wondering why Augusta had not told me, but it probably was not worth the tenses conviction.

X

There is the time when things that remind you that just because you have adapted to a situation does not mean that it is ok. It was December 21th and last night Augusta had spent hours directing Gitty on how to make a Christmas tree. She had originally argued against this muggle tradition during yule time, but Alice had been insistent so they compromised her daughter in laws tree and her own date, she had carried on the tradition and understood seeing her boy's eyes light up with delight was so heart-warming there was no way she could stop.

She had spent the morning relaxing in front of the twinkling tree, waiting was fine she had a cup of tea and nowhere to be, Algie coming by was a nice surprise she had always been more forgiving then him so she had already put the unfortunate incident behind her, he had not and was clearly uncomfortable. Then the hours dragged on, and wondered what sort of luck Algie had, he came on le day where the effects of Neville's damnum memoriae would be on such display, Neville had forgotten what Yule was. Just another thing that the damnum memoriae had taken.

X

Algie was not a good man, he was not a bad one either he had found a happy medium. He didn't massively improve the lives of those around him but he didn't rape, pillage and kill either he didn't even use the three unforgivables. He knew that his life was one of apathy it was his brother that made a mark on the world, his sister in law new this as well that is why she let him take so many liberties with trying to get his great-nephews magic to express itself.

Algie had been around for the boy since Frank and Alice had died, it was clear to him the best way to get his magic to express itself was through fear. It was with a surety born of seeing with himself, his brother and his brother's child active their magic in dangerous situations and some frustration with the lack of less drastic measures not working, he thrown the child from the room.

Then the boy didn't do magic there was just a sickening crack as the child's head impacted on the ground through his hastily cast cushions spell. He tried to make himself feel better by comparing it to if he hadn't cast the spell, ahead splattered on the rock out front.

He focused back the scene of a mother crying over her son, actions like this is what reminds him he is not a good person. He had come on the yule, to apologize for what he did. He waited with his sister in law four hours, it was only after the boy came down and Augusta finished her explanation of yule did he impact it him he had caused his grandnephew to forget yule.

x

I was not sure of what to think about the man in my living room, it was my great uncle according to the family tree, thus he should be at least reasonable. However, he had killed this body before I inhabited it, he turned out to be more reasonable then I expected, he had given up on finding out if I was a squib by testing me and just waiting for a Hogwarts letter. Was this reasonableness just because of yule I would know next time I saw him during not yule. As for yule there where no presents and it was being celebrated 4 days early, I distinctly remember Harry Potter having a Christmas, he got an invisibility cloak and everything. I was slightly seasoned but not try salty it would have been nice to have some translation potions to read the rest of the liberal but I would learn the languages eventually, I still had to figure out some of the more exotic scripts, could one have been Farsi, I couldn't tall for the life of me I still had not learnt how to tell the difference Japan and Chinese writing

Talking to him was better ones he loosened up a bit, he was interested in the way I would expect myself to be if I was his age, he had a good understanding of the world the parts that put it together and the history of those parts. Rome was the first to change magical focuses from staves to wands increasing the power and control there wizards and witches had over there magic thus helping them with there conquest of the known world. I actually learnt a lot of magical theory from him, he explained that children who show magical ability young grow up to be the most powerful because it gives these children the time to grow their power for the longest time.

I understood my statistical principles 'correlation does not equal causation,' and wondered if it was not actually powerful children express magic younger because there are powerful.

He had put me on a different path to what I expected, learn occlumency to protect my meta-knowledge for 3 years until Dumbledore and then leverage that knowledge in to a way home. Algie in one day set me on a different path by explaining the principles behind wandless magic during yule dinner, I did ask about wandless magic but never expected to get an answer. It was interesting how expectation, will and focus needed to combine in just the right way to make it work, the thing that convinced me it was a good idea to learn wandless magic was how it is treated in the harry potter story's it would be an impressive skill to have.

X

Before Augusta knew it, January had rolled around and with it time for the annual visit to Frank and Alice, as proud as she was of her son and his wife, she couldn't do is again. Explaining to Neville for a second time that he would never see his parents whole, it was too much, she remembered how badly the child reacted when he realised that his mom was not going to wake up. So, she left to see her child and child in-law leaving Neville for the house-elves.

X

That one conversation had me spending a year trying to do wandless magic but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't. I expected it to do what I wanted, I wanted it to do what I wanted, I focused on it doing what I wanted, I felt a quiet hum of energy from within. I couldn't get the energy in my body to do anything, no wonder wizards and witches need wands.

This failure continued as we celebrated Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Midsummer, My ninth birthday/Lughnasadh, Madon, Samhain and Yule again without progress, there was another Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Midsummer. It was only on these days of celebration that Algie turned up to the house even if this was his childhood home. I didn't spend the month unproductive, I continued with Occlumency but only spent half as much time on it, the other half was used trying wandless magic, being disappointed, talking to Nan and some light exercise. The metaphorical walls of my mind where reaching to the sky and past the line of sight.

It had been a year and months of staring at a book, this one about the levitation charm willing it to float, I did have one about fire that I tried to set fire to and I had one about turning books to cutlery. The comedy had worn off forever ago. I was using my Occlumency to keep my emotions away so I could focus clearly, I was at the point where I could feel the hum without being distracted by it. Then I could not take it and a little of my anger over my inability to make the book move got to me.

It was added to the other three and the hum of realty warping power extended out, I was able to get the book to quiver and one corner starting to ascend. Then I realized what was happening my focus broke and the book tumbled back down to the table. I was left breathless it felt like had run a marathon, not that I had ever actually done that to know what it feels like, but at the moment it was an appt discretion for my bone-deep weariness. There is probably a good reason they wait till you are 11 to teach you magic, but having to sleep in the afternoon because you where to tired to do anything else might just be worth it for that tiny bit of cosmic manipulation.

This knowledge of needing to include emotion as a fourth ingredient finally allowed me to practice my magic, my skill with occlumency meant that I could influence how much I felt of each emotion and when I wanted. The emotional control was not all smooth sailing at first, I set the levitation book on fire, Gitty did unburn it, but I did learn that it needed to be slow. The use of emotion control seemed to be the missing part to improve the emotion control of my occlumency, the more I use it the more influence I had over my emotions, just pushing them all down didn't allow for much improvement.

For use in magic there was a clear dichotomy between strong emotions and weak emotions, the stronger the emotion the more powerful the effect of the spell but the more unpredictable the effects. The amount I used on the book was an infinitesimally small amount, a drop in the bucket, I did have to slowly built up from that point, or things like the fire happen.

I got to about a third of what would be complete emotional empowerment for things to happen with any consistency, I could make objects fly in any way, up down right left forwards back diagonal but I was yet to rotate it. I could change the temperature of an area about the size of a basketball but with heat diffusion I could cool down my bed room at about the speed of a small aircon, I could heat my room in 2 thirds the time I could cool it, with about the speed of a radiator heater. I could make small transformations nothing bigger than my fist and nothing more than half a kilo changes, set fire to anything flammable and host of other small effects.

When I pushed myself to about half emotional saturation, this was a bit too much, I could double the size and weight of my transformations but they never came out quite right. I could set fire to things that traditionally are not flammable, but throwing water, hitting it with a towel and putting the flaming stone in an air tight container, it still didn't go out. I could get levitating things to move quicker by they also had a propensity for going in the wrong direction. I was never lucky enough to get my room to a good temperature, the area of influence was about person sized but extremely hot or cold, at first I covered my room with an accidental layer of ice.

X

Augusta looked at her grandchild casting a levitation spell without a wand, her mind over this was split, Neville was finally coming into frank's legacy her boy's boy, was going to make the family so proud, but if he was too far ahead at school the other children would become resentful. The child might not show his sensitivity since the accident, memory loss would not change a person so fundamentally, but she knew that it was all still there and he would be devastated if all of his peers where to reject him.

Should she stop his self-isolation, she could not decide if it had been a good idea letting the child hide away from the world after the accident, and now if she was going to change something how was she going to change it, what would be the right call.

It had been year and a half since that fall and the boy had flourished, years of catching up in a few weeks, Occlumency and now wandless magic. It pained her to end it but she had to trust her own judgment, she would give her boy an actual tenth birthday.

X

I fucking hated kids, yes you heard me right, there are the fucking worst, I might be a bit bias because currently I was one, but that did effect my personal conclusion that this one party where there kids expected me to treat them like I was one of them was too much child for my lifetime. I don't know why I was so antisocial, but interacting with the snot nosed brats was torturous, I think that it was more the influence of my memories not Neville's brain structure.

Another thing I don't know who convinced my grandma to do this, however if I ever found that them, they would have a bloody and violent death, ok that is a bit of an exaggeration, it is just the kids are getting on my nerves. And most of these kids are my age, I could see a 10-year-old Malfoy standing in a corner with those that I guess makes up Slytherin house, there is one that is shaking everybody's hand and introducing herself as Susan bones. They were all so difficult to deal with, and doubly so for me being one of them, or maybe only half so for me none of the kids come to me to complain would go to Augusta, no wonder all of the parents run away.

I could not say I was much better myself, I only lasted about half an hour till I turned in to a sarcastic little shit. "how are you, Neville?" a Luna Lovegood looking girl asked in a pleasant candour.

"am I bawling in agony or writhing on the terrain in my death throes?" I replied with scorn, not that a 10-year-old could pick up on it.

Just like others this kid looked at me confused and wondered off not having the vocabulary to keep up, and I did add more obscure words to increases this likelihood. Some understood and figured out that I was just saying fine in a different way to how they expect. None of them can comprehend that I am being an asshole, though they still quickly give up on interacting with me.

The party did have an upside, gran decided to surprise me with some potions, translation potions, it was a case full of them. After the party wound down and Giffy cleaned up, I got a pre-emptive reprimand on learning their proper use the rules were as follows, there where fifteen holes with three bottles. Each vial after ingested lasts 3 days where you could fluently translate the language after that, another 2 days where the fluency would diminish, finally another days for the magic 2 filter out of your system, pretty simple don't drink one bottle within 7 days of the last one.

I found it hard to care over the limitations, I didn't mind with this case the of translation potions the library and all its information would be available for me, with the vials of Sanskrit another 5 percent of the library would become open to me, Egyptian was about 12 precent, Greek got me 22 precent there gods and demigods where basically just magicians, Latin was 3 precent Rome burnt most there magical texts when it catholicised. The other 11 languages added to 33 percent Turkish making 7 precent the witches and wizards going in to hiding right before the birth of the ottoman empire, that left about 15 precent of the library unreadable plus whatever I didn't finish reading in the 3 day time limit, 9 days I had three vials, about 450 books in 9 days, 30 books a day.

X

'Christmas' as Neville had begun to call it was an interesting time, Algie showed up more and even obscurer translation potions for Neville, even though they were not meant to follow that made up part of the muggle traditions. So Whilst no one was looking she had a Giffy pop over to Algie house find a bottle of unopened fire whiskey and bring it back, it was Algie 'gift' to the old bugger, that should teach him. After she gifted the fire whisked to him, to find he had stolen the same, She had a bottle of port that he had in the cellar. Now it was opened and Giffy was offering her some, it the day even if she was a little miffed that Algie got the one up on her, Algie explaining something to do with runes, rituals, wards or wands to Neville. It would be sad to see him go to school next year.

X

The third-year I was here I was able to make progress in to understanding runes and magic crafting, with the potions I had blazed through a good half the library, mostly learning about pre wand magic that was runes, magic crafting and rituals. I didn't really have a handle on ritual magics, i was able to expand my knowledge to the point where I think that I was getting the basics of them and had a growing appreciation for the amount and depths of knowledge I will need to create a ritual that could send me back, I was hoping more than anything that Dumbledore was going to come in clutch with a solution.

Thing where going well on the home front my quasi-gran was settling in with me for her new change, at dinner I would ask her how her day was, she would tell me about what she did, taking with friends the two she had left, making fanatical decisions she had kept the family afloat since her husbands death 40 odd years ago and she had to keep all her investments on track, then there was the rare time she did politics Longbottom was a respected house and if she never showed up it would lose a lot of prestige. I would talk about what I leant that day and she would expend with her own magical knowledge or get me to explain what I learnt back.

X

Before Augusta knew it again, January had rolled around a third time, and with it time for the annual visit to Frank and Alice, and the last time she had to tell Neville about his parental situation before he was off to Hogwarts. The kid had noticed and also somehow concluded not to ask, it showed an amount of maturity that should have convinced her he could handle it. He would find out at Hogwarts eventually and she could not stop him from going, and she should be the one to tell him but she had already done that once. What to do, putting it off in hope of a solution dropping from the sky did seam a bit silly, she had been doing it three years and no miracle solution, but it was the only option she had, and she took it.

X

Time when by and my gran got me a runic carving books in modern English, there were incurably cool, you know the take home chemistry books that would have fun try at home experiments. These books where the same but instead of chemical experiments, it had runic experiments carve this shape in to a rock and it will glow, engrave that symbol and it will be warm great for you feet during cold nights. It was great because I could test it out myself, usually the last step is take the experiment to the adult and have them active it, they would do this by channelling magic in to it, I could to that wandlessly, and so I could practise my ruins, magical endurance, magical control and magical power.

If a rune for light was scribed and I channelled magic expecting levitation nothing would happen, if I expected light, light would manifest and it got interesting when I expected fire, I would get a heatless flame but it would take the magical power of a real flame. If your intent could be used to create the objective of the rune it would work, but in an unexpected way. Like how the rock that I made to absorb water acted, First it was a water absorbent rock, it absorbed water when I expected to absorb water, it did nothing when I expected it to heat up, and when I expected it to vanish water the water vanished and it was not physically absorbed in to the rock, it was magickly absorbed. Before the rune changed the composition of the rock so it could take in water, this time there was no change to the rock it was just now connected to a fold in space time that held a few litres of water.

Soon enough my Hogwarts letter came around, it was exiting and scary all at once I had barely made a crack at my runic experiment book, reading was going as good as ever, but that just meant I still didn't know if I was going to be looking at needing to sacrifice 1000 wizards, or was l looking at a once in a millennia astrological event, or all the ambient magic of the planet after a few centuries of collecting.

The last few years had been one long debate about how I should use my meta knowledge, there was a bit of fear over being called crazy, then fear of angering the all-powerful being that had specifically put me here so my knowledge would end-up with Dumbledore. But he was an all-powerful being if I was going to go against his wishes that would be part of what he wanted me to do, the true though I didn't really have a choice, I was a coward at heart and much more scared of the all-powerful being than having to deal with sounding insane.

I had planned this course of action all the way back when I was going to write this, before I began living it, living it change my perspective, I was not an imaginary character and I have an extremely high vestige interest in my survival. What if I was in a universe where Dumbledore was actually a power-hungry megalomaniac or a buffoon that was extremely lucky, Neville had died here, how could I know what had happened Dumbledore could have died and Grindelwald took over the world. The thing was there was no way I could not follow through with the plan, there is no way of predicting how the ROB would react if I changed the plan. The all-powerful version of me had chosen me because of my plan, not because I had any difference from the rest of the Me's he could choose.

You might think to have no choice should make it easy to follow the plan, but I have had years to consider the best reactions, running to the ends of the earth if Dumbledore is a power-hungry megalomaniac, that sort of person would not leave someone with my amount of knowledge alive. The thing was I know myself, I personally knew that this world the wizards and witches would be like there character, there would be no power-hungry Dumbledore or Grindelwald ruling the world. And they also made no sense, Dumbledore is the of head of the wizarding government in all but name, head of the only magical school in the United Kingdom, and head of the international governing body for magic, if the man wanted to he could make himself emperor of the world, Palpatine style. If Grindelwald was the ruler of the world I would have heard.

So, to sum up I am confident the all-poweful me didn't make this anymore AU then would be believable from whatever actions I take. Knowing that shit will hit the fan eventually and as much as I like story's where you see people create their own doom, because irony. I was not to happy knowing that without my action the next conflict would be Voldemort, but if I did follow through with the decision that was not a decision then there would be some horrible consequences, the path to hell is paved with good intentions after all. So what did I plan to do without changing the plan, I was going to maximise my survivability.

So, it was with a shaky hand I began to medal, knowing from the ignorance of my action disaster will just be waiting to occur, was I quite literally authoring my own doom or waxing poetic over what would tern out to be an inconsequential fight in France or something. I attached a note to the reply letter after showing grandma the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. The note read.

For the headmaster

TMR=LV

Neville Longbottom.

And from this moment on there would always be the curious question of when will the shoe drop.

X

Dumbledore looked at his office door, another second, "come in Minerva." Right before a nock, it was getting a bit late and he was looking forward to bed.

She held a stack of parchment, "the acceptance letters, there was no reply notice from harry." He blithely ignored the stern look.

"Mister Potter you say," he queried with a 'hum', ok don't over react, the boy would be fine. Maybe the letter didn't reach him, he would have to send an extra tomorrow, to make sure at least one gets there, and four the day after that, it was not too unreasonable.

Minerva left the letters probably expecting him to file them, but he was going to do his job or at least convince Minerva that he was, last year she had caught him with some magic detection for not reading the reply's. He picked up the pile and began to idly leaf through it this should fool whatever magic she had in place.

It was the next afternoon and with the continued lack of reply by harry was baffling him, so he had recruited his teachers for solutions, Severus had been joking when the man suggested switch the eggs for letters but is seemed a viable tactic maybe in a few days he should. When Minerva came in asking about what the note from Neville was on about, she had got him again, no magic just human ingenuity he admitted his deception and got to work and not even foist the work on the Hogwarts- elves.

He did find the letter of acceptance from one Neville Longbottom, and the note attached good thing he did his work this year, the child must be queried for how he found out. It would warrant a visit, but it was late and he still had letters of acceptance to read, by the time he finished he was too tired to do day anything else so when to bed. His bed worked like a charm as expected, he had enchanted it to heal and re-energise him, after all his age was catching up to him, he was no longer a young man.

Very early the next morning he made his way on to the Longbottom residence, security through obscurity does not secure against those that have already been, in Dumbledore's life he had been many places including Longbottom manner.

First, he cast a sleeping charm on Augusta, she would stay asleep through anything and there was no way to predict what was going on with the young Neville he ha a feeling that he was walking in to some kind of trap, could to be an elaborate Polyjuice scheme.

If he had just stumbled upon some knowledge it would be an easy memory erase, but if this is really is not that easy, keeping Augusta asleep and out of the way is most definitely the best way to keep her safe other than flipping the poor woman's life on her head by taking her to some safe house.

The boy was asleep, so Dumbledore leaned over him one hand on his wand, the other tapped the bed frame with a light tamper. "ha, my dear boy how are you today." He announced in a jovial whisper.

The boy was about to speak but Dumbledore ploughed right over him, "I saw your note, very clever way of getting my attention, so I rushed over to see what is happening. Everything appeared to be fine, our grandmother was asleep, so I come to see you directly, now you have my attention what do you plan to do with it."

By the fact Dumbledore could quite literally prosses his words and then the implied threat, the child either had no walls or was actually asleep.

"I have a memory to show you, you need your wand and one of the glass jars in the second draw, then explain what I need to do so you can extract it." The eleven-year-old explained, still half asleep and ordering him around.

Dumbledore kept bemused expression on his face as he did as instructed, this was such an interesting situation and he could not name a third year student that knew memories could be copied. "You will need to be thinking about the memory, I will do the rest," he pulled his wand out in a flourish as he explained.

The child gave a nod, "you will need to keep the memory in your thoughts with as much detail as possible, the more detail the better." Then Dumbledore put his wand to the child's head and pulled.

Not many people bothered to learn how memory strings work, their diameter is always consistent there are two only variables length and density. The esteemed headmaster is aware of this and thus was surprised when he pulled out a memory that was so dense it had physical weight even if it was just a feather, and was as long as he was tall. He had to enlarge the jar, so he could hold it all.

Then the kid insisted on him taking another two, the second one resembled the first one in both light and density, there was no wait but it was just as bright. The third was just as long but not nearly as long, showing a lack of time, after that was done the child declared, "Take a look at that. then we will bargaining for the other 6 but the 6th is just part of 5, now it's time to sleep."

They made eye contact and Albus remembered his original thoughts about the person in front of him, this was not a child, but now he was doubting it's humanity. It's eyes felt like they were both looking through into Albus deepest secrets while seeing him as not truly alive, little more than an actor on a stage, a character that did not have any more meaning to exist other than to entertain the thing in front of him. How could he have even through that it was a child, then it just went back to sleep?

That day Dumbledore watched something that shocked him to the very core, it was the world he lived in but as a movie, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.' How could he have let Voldemort into his school and almost let him get the stone. It was as he considered his own knowledge before viewing the memory, he could have put all of the pieces in place for that to happen, it would all be to try to confirm the state of Voldemort's death.

Then there was horror as he watched the second Memory, there was a basilisk underneath his school, and tom had made Horcruxes. It was almost too much, he needed to go to the Malfoy property and destroy that book, Forks could get through whatever wards they have, but he was stopped from taking action by the knowledge that there were more memories.

This one was different, it was Neville sitting in front of the mirror, "so I finally contacted you." The thing looked younger, though the room was the same. "now that you have seen your world from my perspective, I'm guessing you have either figured it out of are going what the fuck." Dumbledore almost admonished him for inappropriate language, before remembering it was a memory.

"So simply I'm an interdimensional traveller that has been put here because it would amuse an all-powerful being. Where I come from you're the wise old man in the harry potter story's, so you will use my future knowledge and your wisdom to figure this out."

In his long life Dumbledore thought he had come to terms with his death, he had never even contemplated the thought that he would have to deal with existential issues like the fact he was a character in a story.

This was soon resolved by looking at the world around him, it was real to him and that's what matters. When he was young and he learnt about illusion magic he became immediately concerned he would be tricked by an illusion to devastating consequences. He spent weeks doing nothing until he came to the conclusion that if he could not tell it was an Illusion it would be best to treat it as real. And this was similar enough that he could apply the same solution to this situation.

x

It was a bit of a stressful day when I finally woke up, would Dumbledore think that I was insane, believing I was in a world of fictional characters, I had given him the first two movies, and a short memory of me explaining it to myself. This part of my existence is dangerous, what problem would I create from my actions, could Dumbledore overreact to the information, someone figure it out, Voldemort is brought back before Dumbledore can deal with it. Being rejected by Dumbledore could be a better outcome, then I would have four years to try and fix the Voldemort problem.

I was also impressed with my barely awake self, I had been good above unintelligible sleep nonsense, and been able to concentrate well enough to give memories before going back to sleep. On the other hand, I was very outmatched with everything, he was so powerful that he came in to the house and made an ambiguous threat against my gran, before I could even wake.

Thinking about the conversation I had while half asleep, it was not as subtle as I would expect from a master manipulator, or was that just the representation in my head, there had been years in this body thinking how Dumbledore had a paramilitary force that only captured enemy's. Or how he had Snape kill his own mentor before a year later dyeing for the child of an unrequited love. How about Harry, Dumbledore didn't know the kid would live in theory he was setting up harry to walk to his own slaughter.

I didn't believe that Dumbledore was a power-hungry megalomaniac, that didn't make any sort of sense. That didn't mean, the man was thinking that he knows best and thus could take life changing secrets to the death while exerting as much control as he could on the world around him via emotional manipulation. Because he knows what is better for an individual then they do, just like he knows what must be done to keep the wizarding world safe it is a bit of a stretch but much more believable.

I spent an entire day nervously shuffling, it was late in to the afternoon not quite twilight but getting there. I had tried to increase my knowledge of runes, but I could not concentrate. I jumped in fright hearing a surprise voice, "you said something about bargaining." Dumbledore prompted, had I, probably, how fore shadowy of me. I looked at Dumbledore it was the guy how had played him in the later movies, I think.

The old man got me again, spinning around I found there was a glow to the man, he no longer looked like he was in his hundreds any more. "yes, I did say something about a bargain, rapidly thinking about my pre-prepared words I began. "Most importantly I want to go home if you can do that, there will be no need for any of these other requests." The professors attention was laser focused, I had explained my situation in the third memory so he would have context for my future knowledge.

"I understand, what is it that I am to trade if there is no-way for you to go home." His seriousness was reassuring that he was taking this seriously, but off putting with its intensity. Had he already looked and not found anything, that was bust. My first and best plan down the drain, I would need to maximise survival and ability to find a way home myself.

"First, I want something like academic tenure as a student, I have already been through school, not magic school but there is nothing that will change me from working on a way home, that will require a deep understanding magic in its varied branches, if I'm to find a way to create a portal back home. There is no punishments that I will accept, if they hinder me with this objective, including expulsion. So, I will do whatever I think will help best with this goal while at Hogwarts, skipping classes of whatever subject to read restricted books from the library, ignoring homework to follow up on leads in the outside world. I will take acceptance of the consequences for my actions, detentions and such but you can't expel me, if I fail classes, that is my problem for later in life, if a teacher doesn't want me in their class room, such as potions then I just will not show up for potions." I could see the metaphorical gears turning while the man appeared slightly disappointed.

"That is almost acceptable, I will require you to at least attend all classes during the starting week, participate in the end of year exams passing three classes in the process. I can protect you from minor offenses but if you commit a crime there will be nothing, I can do to protect you."

"Ok that can be done, these next two are more idle curiosity, than important so they are more flexible, I want to know what happens to the elder wand if you die from natural causes and bequeath it to me, will that transfer ownership as I didn't take it by force, can it choose its own rightful owner. I find myself curious."

Dumbledore reacted with a "wha..how, elder wand." It was quick and with a triumphant smile he figured out that I knew because of my Mata-knowledge.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows are the 7th and 8th movies." I explain for clarification. And after all, It would also be helpful to have the most powerful wand ever, especially if it requires wand work to create the portal back home. "Three I want the contents of the room of requirement, I get that you automatically have the tiara." At is look of curiosity, "the memories will explain." I explained.

I don't know if he knows of the room of requirement, though I hoped trusting him not to just take the best stuff meant that he would leave it alone, I still needed the skills to determine that what I was going to be interacting with in there was not going to harm me. "ok." he agreed blithely. I wondered what he knew that I didn't, was the stuff all broken and completely useless, with so much stuff I doubted. As interested as I was I had to move on maybe he just didn't know what the room was.

"Lucky last. The philosophers stone, I understand this is a big ask I only want enough elixir to figure out a way home, this is more a precautionary measure than anything. I don't know if it will be twenty years to figure out this magic or if it will take four hundred years. But there is no point in being dead when I do, and the stone is the best way to get extended life without negative consequences."

Dumbledore seemed torn, I was counting on how he saw his other self in my memories give up the stone to thwart Voldemort. "I will offer you one year with the stone, you should be able to make several hundred years' worth of elixir. Other than that, I do need a guarantee that the rest of your memories have the solution to defeating Voldemort?"

Now I was caught by surprise, the stone for a year. Depending on how long elixir lasts I could be adding a very good deal of extended life, and the more interesting part is the potential to copy it, if I started immediately, I could probably get enough data to recreate a stone. Or I might be way overestimating myself, but I could accept and find out. After Several hundred years I would be surprised if my less magical counterparts didn't make their own immortality by then.

"Yes, three will help you deal with a travesty of justice, four will show you another horcrux, five will show you the location of a different horcrux, six will stop you going on a wild goose chase and dying, seven will make you understand how fixing the travesty of justice helps with the horcrux from five, and eight will tie it all in to one depressing bow." I answer with all of the seriousness I can create as a child, "understand that this is not a guarantee of the situation, Neville didn't die and get placed with an interdimensional traveller, in the story that I am giving you." This warning seems to have caught Dumbledore completely by surprise.

You might be wondering why I was so vague with Dumbledore mostly because it is entertaining and better not to hit him with too many shocks at once, I think multiple horcruxes and his death was to much. There were a few minutes where the master wizard considered the world around him, "what you do with the stone during the next 9 months will be your own business, though you need to understand that Nickolas has been alive 600 years he's not suicidal, I doubt that the stone can disappear without problems. So you will be allowed to have the stone while at Hogwarts but no taking it off the premises or leaving the castle without giving it to me."

"Very well professor, it is a trade." I copied the memories of movies 3 to 7 part's 1 and 2 putting each into their own expanded jar, "professor I don't think that I need to tell you anyone finding out about the fictitious nature world, has a high chance of ending badly, I expect you to keep my secret."

He appeared completely ambivalent at the second part of my request, "I would not quite describe it like that, just because there is a fictional version of this world from where you are from, does not mean that this is fictional." Having ignored my meaning, he continued, "you will need to accept that thinking of this place as a story with characters will not end well, this is a place of people that make their own decisions, ignoring this will put you on a path to ruin. You can't ignore the humanity of people without causing problems and thinking of this world as imaginary that is exactly what will happen.

Dumbledore left with the Jars and, Grandma never suspected anything, that sleep spell was a good choice, she figured my nervousness was over going to school, and I was nervous over that and what felt like a growing tension. I was a drift, I was still going to figure out a way to go home but that was such a general goal. I had let a swam of butterfly's in to what I knew of this worlds timeline, I had told Dumbledore the future, and the more I thought about it the more I was just waiting for the 'shoe to drop', would it happen now, would it effect me, I was stuck waiting for school to start with know way of knowing what was going on.

The time waiting was only broken up with the arrival of the school supplies arriving by owl order, I was not opposed to skipping Diagon Alley with the state I was in, I distracted myself by reading, or tried to. I read through the curriculum within a few days and by the day it was time to go school I had been able to do the easier half of the practical magic work with wandless magic all whilst trying to ignore a pervasive sense of doom. Grand did give me my 'fathers' wand, cherry wood and some magic animal was completely incompatible, it was like I didn't have a wand at all.

Though if I had a wand that was compatible, I knew I could do so much more, do all the impressive things I had seen during Dumbledore and Voldemort's fight in the ministry from the fifth movie. It would take time and practice but holding the incompatible wand I knew there was just so much more potential.

X

Dumbledore didn't wait after he finished a memory to absorb the information, he immediately poured the next lot of memory in and continued, this was ok because between the major events being revealed he had the time in the memories to planning for stopping Voldemort and saving as many life's as possible. He had spent a lot of time in the Pensieve, so much by the time he left it had almost been an entire day, but he had a plan that would cut out the legs from underneath tom.

It would start with hiring Sirius as his new defence teacher, after freeing him, what a travesty of justice and if he didn't have this knowledge he would have to spend another two years there. He would have to exorcis the spirit from Quirrell without the blood protection in harry, that poor boy he had sent the child to ten years of suffering and more. What a sad story, he would be moving the boy out of that house and using as many favours as he had to keep him out of the reach of the malicious purebloods, and save him from the Horcrux that is attached to him.

There where the rest of the Horcruxes, he could handle most of them today, he could get Sirius to help with the one in Gringotts, he would have to check the older laws or make some new one as the grand warlock, Lord Black would be able to claim Bellatrix Lestrange's vault before the school year could start.

More concerning was the one with Lucius, it would require some breaking and entering assuming that it was in Malfoy manner, for all he could know it was in a hole in the ground and the only way he could bring it in to the open is wait for Harry's second year. He doubted the viability of this, there is probably something that happens during 1991/2 that drives Lucius to take action.

If thinking about forcing the answers from Lucius with veritaserum made Albus a bit queasy, it would be before the best if he could get Alastor to do it, it would require little to convince moody to help. He would have to get rid of that Basilisk, It was the biggest threat to the students, he could still use it's venom, but it's not worth the risk. It would be good if all he needed to do was imitate parseltongue to enter, he could probably also get a snake to hiss at the bathroom and it would work as well. Once he was in the basilisk would die from a roosters crow or a 'earthquake', he would cause wanton destruction but there was no way he was going to get close to it or let it live.

x

Being on the Hogwarts express was cool, how could it not be even after my time as Neville where I had become accustomed to magic, to being on the Hogwarts express was the start of my journey in to the harry potter universe even if my plan was to be a loner, skipping the Alley meant the train got the initial mystique. My ride was not interrupted by a young Hermione, but I also lacked a toad, there was no one for around for the first quarter hour of my ride, but some upper years came in and kick me out of that cabin, they were nice about it, but they did kick me out.

I didn't find another cabin to settle in for the rest of the ride, all of them had four people in or there where was hat on the seat meant that it was reserved, I had a feeling it was just a polite rejection for more cabin. I spent the majority of the time acquainting myself with people, I found most of the first years and primitive apologised for ignoring them for the rest of their life's, the rest of the time walking the train making a nuisance of myself.

Acquainting myself went well, being a pure blood got me begrudging respect from the Malfoy types, the fact that I was confident enough introduce myself to people who were not in my cabin got me the attention of the Muggle-born and both got the curiosity of the half-bloods. I talked a little bit asking names and their expected houses, joked, all the endearing stuff and then apologised for never talking to them again, I even found Harry and Ron's cabin it is saddening how happy harry was that I didn't treat him like a celebrity. My entertainment was leaving notes making dire predictions of dragon attacks, goblin uprising, and the train becoming disconnected and derailing leaving us stranded in the middle of the Scotch Highlands and imagining the horrified reactions of the students that pick up and read the note.

Unfortunately, I missed the scared visages because what sort of a person stays at a crime scene, next was the boats, I had internal rendition of "I'm on a boat."

The kid next to me asked me "what are you humming?"

I internally joked that "it's something that doesn't exist." Then I was slammed with overwhelming melancholy, it was going to be almost two decades before that song exists, and that is only if being in a different reality doesn't prohibit the song from existing outright. These thoughts where what I was dealing with as I entered The castle that was more amazing in real life than any screen could convey, entering the great hall I was hit with a surprise, Sirius Black was the defence professor, I knew Dumbledore could get stuff done, but the man freed Sirius Black an infamous mass murder and get him as the defence professor.

Other than that, having Allen Rickman as Severus Snape was odd, having what I thought of as an actor as a teacher, it just ruined his credibility as a teacher. I began to wonder why I didn't have this problem with reconciling how I perceived the other popular actors such as Daniel Radcliff or Emma Watson or the famous actress that played McGonagall. Following my thoughts from the boat, what would happen with Die-hard, if Allen Rickman was here, was the movie out by now, would they find someone else to play Hans Gruber, I doubt that his person could play the character as well as Rickman had. Then I know the guy that is Flitwick, something David is the leprechaun from leprechaun even if I have never seen the movie, google would be nice about now.

Standing there I think I figured it out, it was that I didn't think of any of these people as other then there actors, McGonagall is not the old lady on Downton Abbey, she isn't Something Smith or whatever that old lady is called, I only watched harry potter, so to me she is only McGonagall, just like something David I never watched Leprechaun so he is completely synonymous with Flitwick in my mind, the same for the rest of them. I was not having to reconcile the actor and the character because in my mind the actor is just the character.

I was still freaked out that after weeks of trolling through memories I could not remember these actors names, McGonagall was forever going to be something Smith because nothing ever interesting happed at the same thing her full name was mentioned, and it was not important enough to have in my mind.

My name being called for sorting brought me out of my internal questioning and concluding over why some actors and my perceptions of them, die hard though would it just not happen because Rickman was not here, maybe he would have a doppelganger. The sorting was fun for the first few minutes, the hat could not look through my Occlumency, the enjoyment of rejecting the uptight piece of cloth didn't last, the hat refused to sort me without seeing my memories and I refused to let it.

The stubborn bastard tried to wait me up, it thought at I would just break and give in if it forced me to sit there long enough, it didn't know that I had Dumbledore on my side. After fifteen minutes I could hear and see the sighing of what this crowd was going to do, rabble caused by a hall full of hungry students, if I could hear and see so could the teachers. So, when I took the hat off my head and yelled Ravenclaw myself, went and joined them none of the teachers complained and I got a bit of light clapping, with their lack of intervention none of the students were going to complain.

After a lovely feast where I pointedly refused to make friends not that anyone gave more that the barest effort after the train ride and my sorting. There where still a few that required stonewalling the most exuberant and inquisitive, the stonewalling gave them a enough of hint to find others to be exuberant and inquisitive to.

There was good food expected of a feast this size, but I could do just as well with boiling water and packaged pasta, in my past life food was more of a hassle that a delight, these where house elves maybe master chefs, but I was an eleven-year-old with the pallet of one.

They're was prefects who lead the group of first years up through the castle, it was a lot more grand from the outside, there was the hall, the stair case, and a few rooms and a few halls connecting it all. There was no maps but after a few days anyone would sound stupid of they say they were lost, the knocker did only ask a riddle and the prefects explained that the main why the stop other houses getting in to the common room was through anonymity. That was the least relevant thing they talked about compared to where the beds where, the secret entrance to the library, common room rules and times, house challenges in Arithmancy and History, all the clichéd stuff you would expect.

Though I guess it makes sense to tell the new kids immediately about anonymity and its importance, so they don't bring friends from other houses over, not that members from other houses couldn't just follow a Ravenclaw. Being an eleven-year-old that didn't have enough sleep meant that even it seemed like a good idea at that moment to snark off that criticism to the girl that might be Penelope Clearwater if I have my Harry Potter trivia accurate for this reality. Would I come to regret it, no not really, going to bed I found a lovely surprise, it was a pouch with a note.

Neville,

Inside you will find the agreed-upon item, this pouch can only be accessed by you, and whilst the rock is in side it cannot be harmed.

Best of luck, with discovering how to use it. P.S. grow a beard before you start spouting cryptic statements.

That was probably not the best It would take some work to figure out the prosses for making the elixir, and now I was sort of sad. I had just started growing a beard before being shoved in to this preteen body, and the dawning implication that I would have to deal with puberty for a second time. It's fucking bullshit that is what it is.

The next week was not what I expected from Hogwarts in my old existence. I had expected school pain and simple, that was not the case with Dumbledore's concessions, I spent most of my time in the library. Let me tell you the place was grand, a majority of the books are in English or have a translated version stacked next to the original text, and there is at least 1000 dedicated to just runic languages, there were only 3 at Longbottom library. It had been where I was during all my free time, during this first week.

In addition, I refused to make friends, I wanted to go home and I just knew if I let anyone close, let them make a connection, it would be that much harder to leave, there was also the fear of giving them an existential crises from allowing them enough information to figure out my existence. So far between my efforts on the train and stonewalling there was no more people at risk.

I didn't what to give my plant teacher inaccurate expectations of me so I showed up late to my first class by five minutes, Madam sprout was happy that I could answer a question on the first page of the book, that was all they had gone through. Since then I have reversed it and showed up for the last five minutes of lessons, I would answer questions from the book, showing her I know the knowledge stops her from being mad.

Next was transfiguration with, McGonagall. I was on time to McGonagall's class, I wanted to see how accurate the movie was, it was spot on. I did cast the spell when she stopped blathering on about safety, no one noticed that I had done it wandlessly, I got 6 detentions from showing up for the lessons sporadically, even I could do the spells I missed lessons for. McGonagall was alone in raining me in, Charms were the same, I was there for some of the explanation of Lumos, it was interesting but I still left once I cast the spell wandlessly, Flitwick saw this brilliance and didn't mind if I missed a lesson here or there if I could show I was keeping up.

History was a hard constant skip after the first lesson I got there, I feel asleep, I left early when I woke up and the ghost didn't care. Astronomy was the same, with a freezing cold weather, I slept through the first-class got some star charts to placate Sinistra and never went back.

The first potions lesson was easily the worst, the potion difficult, the book was crap, it was dangerous and time-consuming, no wonder original Neville had a problem. That was the worst of it I quickly learnt that Snape was actually ok when you got him explaining potion theory, you don't become the youngest in your field without passion. I would usually show up on time but not brew anything, I would spend the entire lesson getting Snape to explain one facet or another of potion-making, it was good I could learn stuff and not risk the life's of a room full of students.

The lesson that I liked was DATA, Defence Against the Dark Arts was fun because of the teacher, Sirius was great he thought that it was an excellent example of thumbing my nose at authority and just laughed at me for coming in late. I did ended up having to use my wand to fire DATA spells I had no way to aim the wandless spells yet. I think that I could make a genuinely good friendship with the man if I was not stopping myself from making connections.

I had left Sirius in Azkaban for three years, I had been so caught up in preparing that I missed improving the world in such an easy and large way. So for the second time in this world, I felt sad, a deep misery the first time was after the days of the concussion, and I realised I was inhabiting the body of a dead 8-year-old boy, compartmentalising that was one of the first things I did with Occlumency.

It was a lot more impressive this time, the emotion had been able to push through my Occlumency with how much I had improved it for wandless magic. I had really liked that character Sirius, he was fun and jovial, in the story his death all the more tragic because his life was just starting to get better.

With my weekend and two full days to myself, I finally found and then spent the entire time in the room of requirement, it was a bit tricky to find, the seventh floor was the most confusing place in Hogwarts. I requested the room for somewhere that is a blank slate, The room provided a completely blank room it was actually eerie, there were no colours, no walls just avoid. It did change with the slightest nudge, into a place where I could study magical objects.

The room entirely changed to become laboratory-like, one bench at average waist level it was a bit taller on my short frame, another nudge and it moved to be at the right height, lots of random-looking equipment the bench, a push of desire and there was a pamphlet next to each that would have been instructions.

I discovered the placed did a lot, copy anything from the Hogwarts library books, a fireplace with the most comfortable armchair from a common room, and the personal items of professors and students alike. However I did find a limit, it couldn't do technology, not computers or internet connection, no removing anything from the room and the inability to make food did force me to show up to meals.

Now I had the room I could start work on the stone's secrets, and it was slow, only after a few hours I understood that it was like trying put a 1000 jigsaw puzzle together with no edge pieces. I would figure it out eventually it was only a matter of time, but would I figure it out before the year was up.

I did have to find the kitchens that the first day because I had missed lunch and dinner, it was more simple than I expected, follow a Hufflepuff to their corridor and find the painting with a fruit bowl myself. A tickled pair and I was confronted with a room as large as the great hall, with a roof made of ovens instead of a magic skylight, and entire wall for washing dishes and another wall with the cooled containers wizards use instead of refrigerators. One of the things that were better left as CGI appeared right in front of me and I congratulated myself on not flinching, he gave me some food and was shocked that I asked him to stay and talk. But I knew that if I was rejecting people it would be good to have a trusty worthy network of magical beings that could teleport through wards, and would only take a few nice words here and there to gain there loyalty.

I never took flying, it didn't have a class during the first week, and I had seen how well the original Neville had done I was not using a piece of wood to hover at a lethal height without magical padding and a lot of it. I would need enough to confidently survive to hit the ground at terminal velocity, this body had already died once from hitting the ground too hard, that was not happening again on my watch.

The next few weeks were the same partial lesson, ignored detentions and room of requirement on weekends, avoiding people was easy when I took all my meals in the kitchens, I had already become one of the elves favourite people, it was like dealing with well-mannered toddlers I found them all entertaining. Watching them work was the real treat they were a well-oiled organic machine, you could watch one and expect then to crash in to 5 others during the first minute, but after hours there was not an accident anywhere.

However, as the time drew close to Halloween, I began to feel some nervous paranoia. Every Halloween shit when down in Harry Potter, I doubted there could be a troll, but what would my meddling cause for this one.

The nervous paranoia built to the point where I was never in a room alone, and I sprinted through hallways. The Friday before Halloween, I was asked to go to Flitwick's office, then practically dragged there by the prefect, as I wonder what sort of plot this was. The trip was a short one the door it was just down a staircase and round the corner from Ravenclaw tower.

I guessed the offices was improved, it was truly a place of academia, books and charts everywhere a few odd-looking contraptions probably used for something interesting. The man himself was sitting behind his desk, it was somewhat imposing. "Neville Longbottom please have a seat." Despite the content of the words, it was a command more than a request.

I took the seat in front of the desk, "how can I help?" I asked now looking up at the man that was close to 4 feet tall.

"You need to be better with others, I have been watching and even if we are the house of the witted no Ravenclaw can be a loner." Other than the sudden creepy turn, I think I just found someone who forgot how my sorting went. Was he threatening to kick me out of Ravenclaw, I was not too worried about leaving his house if it came down to it, I would be dumbed about losing the secret entrance to the library but I knew where I was going next and midnight snacks didn't sound too bad.

I answered the challenge with, "No. I don't want to. you can't make me, and I will leave Ravenclaw if that is what it takes." It sounded like I was a petulant little shit.

I could see my answer had shocked the little man and he had lost his train of thought, it was only a few seconds for it to come back to him, "I don't know where you got the idea that I was kicking you out of this house, once you are sorted the house is for life, I couldn't remove you without having you expelled. And with the ability's you have shown it would be a great waste of talent, no your here and I asked about others because there have been complaints."

That just frustrated me, I would really have to drive the point home, "I only ever talk to other students about how I don't want to talk about myself or listen to them talk about them self's..."

He cut me off, "that is behaviour that is unbecoming of Ravenclaw.",

I continued "I usually end up explaining that they might be the centre of their own universe but, I don't give a shit about them. So, if they came to talk to me it's not my responsibility to engage them, no one has the right to make me talk about myself or make me listen to them." He was a trying to connect the statement that he cut off when I added, "you do remember that I was not sorted by that hat."

He went into deep contemplation looking off to the side, I was beginning to find it awkward till I ruthlessly quashed that with Occlumency. It was a few minutes later that I got an, "oh" of a surprise when he looks in my direction, I guessed he had forgotten I was still there. but a lot more relaxed than the rest of the conversation, "off with you I have an important things to do." In my opinion, it was a good recovery on his part all things considered.

I left there glad, and that's how I felt after Halloween dinner when nothing happened, it was a nice feast without any emergency's. At one point I had considered going and helping Hermione, but the little Granger did show up halfway through the feast. I wondered if Dumbledore had interfered somehow, It was really none of my business.

X

The headmaster asked, "So how are the first years going?" There was an all-around dead silence from the gathered professors, they had already discussed the elective subjects, clubs and quidditch they had also gone through Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. Binns never showed up, leaving just the four heads of house and the headmaster his had been a year since he had asked this question.

So, Minerva answered first, "my first years seem to be getting along ok. Though that granger girl is having some difficulty, getting along I think she belongs in your house Filius." Pomona answered next, "my puffs are going great there are all getting along." "You will find the same with my snakes," Severus answered.

Filius had been considering how to bring this up all meeting and now seemed time. "all of the first years sorted to my house are getting along fine there's a bit of difficulty with the door handle but that always passes with time. the thing is Longbottom." Before he could continue.

Minerva declared, "we need to do something about the Longbottom boy. I have had him show up too my classes sporadically and flagrantly ignore the safety rules of transfiguration, it is only a matter of time before someone gets hurt because of him." By the end, she had work herself up so much the last bit about children hurting themselves came out in a thick Scottish brogue.

"I would say the same thing, the child treats the rules like they are made for others" Severus adds, "however the child is smart enough to know he is not ready to brew any potion, and apart from the first lesson he hasn't. Though his disturbance entering the class late is just asking to cause problems by having a student distracted during a critical step."

Pomona hedged, "I don't really mind he just shows up late for my lessons, but already knows all the content, even if it is like he is reading out of a book, it's better than half the students that come to every class." She was always the most forgiving of the four.

Filius continued from before, "In class, it is very impressive he shows up to the lesson, performs the charm of the day wandlessly." Waiting for a second for that to sink in, "but his attitude is causing problems in the house, having a student refuse to talk to a bunch of knowledge seekers creates tension and a lot of it. I have tried to speak to the child about this, but as he reminded me he was not sorted into my house from the hat, but of his own volition so I formally request that he is moved house."

That was a lot of information to give out at once so Filius sat back down to let them process it.

X

I would describe myself as surprised when I got moved house to Hufflepuff, it was the Monday after Halloween, I reckon that Flitwick did consider the situation and this was his only option, Snape and McGonagall would have put up a fight against having me. Hufflepuff's common room was warm and homely making it a lot harder to distance myself from my new housemates, I no longer was able to get any joy from stonewalling conversation. Their interest was genuine but there was a bit of compassion that made me feel bad when I rejected their hands of friendship, but I did it all the same.

I knew it sounded villainy but connection makes me worse off, but nothing had changed, I still wanted to go home and I still knew if I let one of them in it would be that much harder, there was also the continued fear of giving them an existential crisis from allowing them enough information to figure out my existence. So, with the conviction of a man already bound for the gallows, I still stonewalled conversations that involved me.

It was ok for my first years in this world, I had daily contact with nan and even if it was only one person it was a deep familiar connection, so it sufficed. Being at Hogwarts had changed that, I was surrounded by people that all knew each other, it was a different environment. So where I was never hit by loneliness pangs at home and only once every few days when I was in Ravenclaw, here the pangs happened hourly with everybody constantly friendly, I just told myself that is was not worth it and forced on projects like the stone.

The house-elves had played a part as well, while in Ravenclaw my how is your day going conversations with them gave me enough social contact to be content. Now every once in a while, since I came to Hufflepuff the elves would not answer question about there society. Knowing that there was more had recently increased the pressure on my convictions, I didn't need to know everything, my goals are more important than knowledge.

X

Sirius didn't know what to think about the Longbottom boy, his general attitude was what he aspired to be when he was that age, asking his niece to go and learn more about the boy made him feel wrong but it was better than letting the child refuse to make friends.

He had actually found Tonks was rather easy to convince, the suggestion that it would make for good Auror training and a marauders map the girl was off like a firecracker. He did hope that it might help his niece as well, it was clear that she was not going to well with friends herself, and he was hoping maybe helping to fix friendship issues for someone else would inspire her to fix them for herself. This was one of the major reasons Dumbledore had been able to convince him to teach magic that and Harry his god son would be inaccessible for the next ten months if he didn't.

He looked down on another map 'Neville Longbottom.' The name entered what was clearly an upper-year potion class, and not half a minute later he was being chased out by a Humphrey Turner, the boy must have lost his potion from Neville's interruption. Sirius snickered the boy was rather arrogant according to Minnie and this would annoy Snape no end.

X

I looked at the magical focus in disgust, once I figured out how to channel magic in to it so a liquid would turn in to 'elixir of life', this only actually worked with blood, if I used on cooking oil, milk, water the liquid would become shiny have you ever seen milk that glitters, chills. I wanted to try with acids but the fact the rock acutely need contact with the liquid and my inability to get acids removed that testing. I used my blood mostly because the majority of blood that I got from the owls for testing ended up gloopy looking, the blood from the house elf's all looked like the elixir from by blood but I kept it separate and well labelled, I would need to do some testing during the holidays I think that having cross species elixir could turn bad.

Solids worked better then liquids lead to gold, but this extend to all metals, iron, copper, silver there was a lot of metals that I didn't have to try so who knows if there was some sort of limitation. What was interesting was when I got fools gold, the rock could make any solid object shiny, wood, plastic, cloths they would all get a golden tint like it was trying to turn it to elixir and glass it looked incredible. The best thing is when I froze blood, I got a solid block of elixir, it never melted and always icy cool, the other way round I could not get elixir to freeze no matter how cold, there was never a point when cooling elixir froze.

Using it I found the stone had two clear purposes, amplifying the magic and shaping it, this made it like any other magical focus just a lot more powerful and restricted in the magic it could manifest. The most interesting thing was I predicted that if you had the knowledge of how to cast the magic, skill to shape it in such a way, power to manifest a large amount of magic you would need and enough focus to pull it all together, in theory, you could transform blood in to elixir of life no stone needed.

Now I was creating another runic circle the could decipher what states the ingrediency where in it before they were transformed into the stone. I knew that I didn't have enough magical knowledge to come close to replicating the stone, so my plan is to collect all the data I could about the stone so that future me can replicate it. I had found out the processes didn't exceed 100 degrees Celsius, that took over a month to find out and for amounts of ingredients, I had learnt there were only two or three ingredients used depending on unknow factors. It was like playing twenty questions and it took a week to ask a question.

I finished checking over the third runic stone out of the seven that made the circle when the door burst open, splinters of wood flying everywhere hitting me and my work station. Shit, what was happening is this the start of the problems that I will have to deal with because of meddling. Out of the bombarda's smoke stepped the 7th year Hufflepuff girl that sometimes watches me. She promptly began a coughing fit, from stepping through the smoke cloud, I put the stone back in the pouch and walk over with some water sent by house elves from the kitchen.

I hadn't recognised her from the series, and I didn't know why I had her interest, but she didn't interact with me so I had no recourse other than complain about her or ignore her, and I was not going to complain. I offered the water to the girl that was finally getting her breathing under control, "here have a bit."

She took the water and had a few mouthfuls, "that's better, thanks. So, I have a few questions for you first of all what is this place." She asked in a way that might have been intimidating if I hadn't just seen her having a coughing fit.

"Ok," I answer agreeably, it is by far the safest option, this girl has had years of magical training, I really don't have much agency in this situation if she was to force the point, and I don't know if I can out right reject the stalker just yet. And there was still the concern that this was the start of the disaster from having Dumbledore solve the Voldemort problem. So, with more bite that is probably safe with a stalker I answered, "Girl that doesn't realise that breathing in a lung full of dust will make you have a coughing fit, this is the room of requirement." Dialling back the mockery "Who are you?" I asked genuinely, I was curious and sarcastically asking a question doesn't get answers.

The mystery girl got a bit of a sheepish look probably forgetting that not everybody knows everybody else. If I hadn't recognised her from her stalking, I would be confused why she was not asking my name. "I'm Tonks, and I asked what this place is. I want to know what it does, not what it is called."

That caught me up I had a mental picture of every character from the movies, but Tonks didn't look like her counterpart in the movies at all. This girl had a muted red hair, freckles and a soft face, I had not given it much thought before now, but she was a Metamorphmagus. it was stupid to lumper her in with all the other side characters, this one didn't have to keep to one face.

This was Tonks though she was a named character, with unique magical ability and everything, if I didn't know this girl from the story, I would have used the room to kick her out six years of magical knowledge, I would have done it amicably and block them out. But this girl in front of me was cool in the movies and books, so I would hear her out instead of block her out.

I finally stared to explain the room of requirement, "the room is self-explanatory. It is what you require." I didn't get a look of comprehension, so I abused my meta-knowledge, to make it more relevant to Tonks. "Say you want to practice duelling." I got a look of befuddlement before I had the room extend into a training area for magical fighters. "The room becomes what you need," there was comprehension.

The room transformed into a replica of outside bank next to the lake, then it became a duelling stage like from the second movie Tonks got the hang of that quick. I took back control and remade the fireplace with an extra armchair, I sat in my one and I motioned for Tonks to take the other. I did not engage her because the feeling of loneliness had grown to a substantial amount with my time in Hufflepuff, that is not the reason at all, and I will hear none of it.

I used my Occlumency compartmentalised that away to find there was silence that was about to become awkward, and as tempted as I was to let it continue seeing how far it would go, instead I decided to frame Tonks' actions from my perspective, I couldn't quite let up on the chance to find out why she was stalking me. "You have been following me from time to time, so I can only assume that you have questions. Know that there is information that I don't know and more that I won't tell you about, but by all means ask what you will, but first why do you want to know." As she took her sweet time to respond, I was left wondered if I had spoken to fast because that was closer to word vomit then anything else. At least I was in a story books setting so it was not filled with 'um's' and uh's'.

She mumbled, "uncle Sirius," and something more unintelligible, I didn't push it and we had a great conversation about fighting with magic, this was after she tried to get me to open up about why I was so distant with the other kids, after the second more firm 'no', she backed off. Other than that, are talk was great, well more she talked and I listened, she talked mostly about combat magic Tonks had wanted to be a hero since she was young, this goal manifested as one to join the police. In pursuit of her goal during her time at Hogwarts she had gained large self-taught education of combat magic, as the other students had floundered with a new defence teacher each year.

She was interested and enthusiastic about all aspects of combat magic, from the stratagem of 1v1 fights compared with group fights, the training required to achieve the right physical conditioning, and the rules and etiquette of proper duelling and how to turn it to her favour. It was the enthusiasm with which she expressed her interest, this unadulterated genuine enthusiasm is what had been missing from literally every interaction I had ever had in this place. Her enthusiasm didn't extend much past combat, so that's where the conversation stayed, counter riposte's, spell chains and battle field traps.

I didn't mind that because of her vast knowledge on the subject, she monopolised the conversation, or that this would ostensibly prove to be a waste of time because how could combat magic have anything but little and less to do with making the portal home. But I still spent hours of valuable time just talking because that enthusiasm was just so refreshing.

When what I was doing here came up I was very proud of my deception, I used my best dead pan, to tell her that, "I'm trying to figure out the secrets to the philosophers stone." She took it as a bad joke and gave me a sardonic eye roll, "and when I'm not doing that I used this place for relaxation," and it's all true, when I get frustrated with stone testing, I relax next to a beach or in a hammock in a forest.

Finally Tonks decided that was going to test out the rooms versatility, she doubled the room and then took the new half of the room and began to train, shooting spells and dodging them in return. "There is nowhere in the castle that is so good for training." Tonks declared, on the way back to the Hufflepuff common room.

This became part of my routine, with skipping class and reading in the library, every weekend I would study the stone and continue to look for ways of discovering more about it, while Tonks practises fighting with a room that would fight back. I did start to stock pile elixir, it was going it to the room of hidden things, I had about 30 litres or so filling up about 7 barrels there had been a big pile of these small spice barrels them just lying about after a good cleaning from the elves, it was odd how quickly my blood had begun to resupply itself. It reminded me of how some had explained magic and it helping the host, if a magical person gets injured the magic will make the wound heal faster or stop all minor wounds from occurring. It acted like an immune system responding to the persons subconscious a magical person never gets sunburn twice, they can live a week without water and a month without food, it was also what's up with wizards that naturally live in to there 150's.

Tonks spends most of the time in the room training rather than talking which is fine by me, still we are in the same room so she looks over to me irregularly, and most every time she see me experimenting with the stone, because of my deception, she thinks that I am just continuing to play the joke, I can tell that the repetitive absurdity of will eventually get a laugh out of her. Though this repetitiveness has had got me wondering, why she was not more curious over how I was spending almost all my time in the room playing this joke. All this wondering never came to anything, just like me telling myself that learning to fight was a good idea. Fighting might come in useful, when the consequence from my existence occurs and I should learn how to defend myself, this self-recrimination never actually resulted in me training to fight.

I know what I said about friends and pushing people away, and so in theory I should have shunted all my contact with Tonks, but instead I rationalised the time spent together away with the reassurance of how we never talked of anything personal. There was no emotional dependence, no it was just social dependence, I had gone too long without someone to interact with and I think she might have had the same issue.

She had ended up making friends with someone 6 years her junior, that only happens if you're the person that makes friends with everybody, or makes friends with nobody. Considering I hadn't ever seen her interacting with other students, literally she has never even shared pleasantries with anyone much less a proper convocation. And that is over the dozen hours we spend eating at the Hufflepuff table each week. It was truly delightful, she was some sort of social pariah, I was not so lacking for topics that I had to ask what happened but it was so bad that my contact with her gave me the isolation that I had been refused after moving to Huffplepuff.

I ended up spending a lot of time with Tonks, it wasn't all that much compared to the time I spent reading in the library, but compared with all the time I spent in class, the amount of time with Tonks was exorbitant. Other than the entire days each weekend in the room of requirement, we hung out during house stuff like eating and quidditch. Then there was also the random stuff Sprout puts on to 'increase house unity', did you know that Hufflepuffs had an 'activity night' ever second Friday, was this cannon or was I being fucked with.

What was an activity night, that depended on Sprout, one Friday could be a talent show, which was people showing off there magical talents, there was an admittedly cool hide and seek/ gangup tag thing called 'got'yer' where all instead of hiding people became invisible and the seeker was visible. When the seeker tagged or got someone they became a seeker as well, but to make it even, all of the hiders had noise increasing spells on them. There were all sorts of bonding activities and in any situation where it was forced participation in groups I made a group with Tonks even if it was meant to be a three or more person group. It was a little bit difficult when we were split in too groups of seven to do human knot where you grab a random person arm and the are forced to untangle, that was until Tonks did some crazing morphing shenanigans to make are arms not crossed over. Though we did dominate the scavenger hunt.

Eventually, to my surprise Christmas came, I had forgot about It. Of Corse it was not quite Christmas it was just the sign up sheet for leaving, in a weeks' time. It wasn't even snowing yet, so I decided that even though I hadn't remembered, I had not forgot. I left like almost everybody else, I didn't know anyone who was staying and did know that Tonks was leaving. And I am excluding the main trio from harry potter, I have avoided conversations with all the little shits after the train one.

Heading down to the train, I was in a side corridor heading towards the great hall when Dumbledore appeared out of an alcove, "I will be keeping the stone safely here." He was a lot more threatening then I remembered, he was wearing bright cyan robes but I had not seen him till he had spoke.

With what was probably a shake smile I quipped, "be right back." It was a rush through the halls up to the room of requirement, and a rush back. I was a bit out of breath so with heaving gasps pulled pouch from my luggage.

It was ok I hadn't actually gone to the room for the rock, it had been in my bag the hole time, how every now I was not going to be able too take the stone for outside of Hogwarts testing I had added two little barrels of elixir to my luggage for outside of Hogwarts testing purposes.

As the old man was leaving, I finally caught my breath enough to ask, "how is the mission going, am I endanger form a Mr. Riddle?" I had meant it as a simple request for information, instead of an answer I got savaged.

"I am sure that you would have had nothing to fear from a Mr. riddle he was never one to turn down a good grovel, no doubt you could have gone far in his organisation." I could figure that I was not his favourite student after extorting concessions for the safety of the magical British empire. But with such a burn I was starting to doubt if I would get the stone back when I returned, at least I had created 135 litres of the elixir I was no longer concerned over running out of time to make a portal to another dimension.

The train ride was nice, I sat with Tonks and we had 6 hours of silence, I read and without a place to practice she read as well. This truly segmented her lack of any other friends, if they had existed in other houses from classes, she would have sat with them for a multi-hour train ride or at least some of it.

After the train ride It was great to see gran, months of being separated from the only person that I had interacted with for the last 3 years had a way of making me miss them, even if I did have Occlumency to negate most of the feelings. It was things like her odd emphasise on the 'v' in 'Neville' or the limp that "isn't a limp." That had the feels really active. We did good family catch up, I talked about school and impressing everyone with my wandless magic, Augusta told me about her time at the private family island.

I was thoroughly interested by this development, after a few more questions, 'is this the only family island', 'why are there so many' and 'what happens when you're not there'. I under stood that I was both right and wrong with my assumption of the family's wealth. I had figured that the Longbottom's was an old wealth sort of family that had been pushed down to the upper middle class. I lived in a building that had so much space they could dedicate a room to books, but it was on the verge of decrepit. So in my mind the family had fallen a bit but not so much they needed to sell the house, this was correct. But old wealth in the magical community was the sort not just to have a house with a library it was the sort to have private islands the long bottoms did have 8 one for each Imbolc, Ostara, Beltane, Midsummer, Lughnasadh, Madon, Samhain and Yule. After a few bad centuries it was down to 4 Beltane, Midsummer, Lughnasadh, and Yule.

How I had missed the 4 family owned private islands I don't know, what would I do now that I knew they existed. Not much I had preferred a night at home rather than a night on the town. Just because it was some land surrounded by ocean didn't make it more appealing than the current land surrounded by an ocean I am currently on.

The day of yule, Algie came over and make it a three person family, these witches and wizards may have been cut off from the magicless would for 7 centuries but they were oddly close to normal behaviour by my standard. Yule was a time for coming to gather as family and friends just how I perceived Christmas. At one point I asked, "Algie do you know what's up with statistical Anomalies with aging wizards, I mean that Armando Dippet lived 335 what's up with that." It had been plaguing me for a while and not of the teachers that are predisposed to answering my questions knew.

The blessed old man had the answer it was to do with the date and the persons parents, there is a fortifying ritual that can approximately triple the life span of a magical. There are no negative effects to the person, but the ritual has to be performed before the child's umbilical cord is cut and it takes half of the mothers life span. No one can really tell if there fortified until a person reaches way past there 100's, the fortified age normally they become elderly at 70 or so and just don't die of old age until about their 300's.

The day began with us trading gifts, I did notice a difference it was a lot more spirit of getting, than the spirit of giving, it was as if both of these elderly persons had the 'give me, give me, give me" attitude of toddlers now I had started school. I gave them both runes of energy and vitality, in theory there runes should just reduce the negative effects of tiredness. But these where better, I had submerged them in elixir empowering there vitality effects because of the elixirs life, regeneration and vitality alignment. With the testing on myself I have concluded that they increase the wearers energy, it would be like having magical caffeine whenever it is being warn.

Algie got me a magical Swiss army knife it had all the normal stuff then there was the space warping magic allowing a few more tools, a quill, a water bottle and a book shelf. From Augusta a fancy rune carving tools, there one had gold filigrees and ivory handles real rich looking stuff.

And then there was the surprise, it was the gift I got from Tonks in owl mail, it was a book and training cube that would help me learn how to see magic, I couldn't believe that she had remembered, it was a conversation where I bemoaned over the fact there were no books on how to get mage site in the Longbottom library or the Hogwarts one, but I know we had it before Halloween.

For the first time in this body, I was hit with melancholy, I was disappointed over not talking to Tonks. The gift had brought my lack of ability to speak with a friend to the for front of my thoughts, I really wanted to thank Tonks and apologize for not having a gift, however I quickly came upon a solution to both of the issues plaguing me. I could send her back a present with the owl that had brought me her gift.

A present in it's self would nullify the gift issue and I had something in mind that would allow me to talk to my friend. Recently I had found a sequence of runic arrays that would allow me to replicate what James Potter and Sirius did with the two-way mirrors in the story. The sequence was an ingenious use of protean runic arrays. One array for the transmission of the image, a second one for receiving the image, and a third for both transmitting and receiving sound, but I was yet to test if it worked.

Quickly I sketched out the sequences on two mirrors, these were some that I had collected from the room of requirement's storage space. Next, I used my now old carving equipment to carve the sequence, I quilled a note with a thanks, for the gift and a warning that what I was sending was untested. The owl was annoyed that I made it wait, so I fed it some food then send it off with the mirror and note.

It was during Christmas lunch Tonks appeared in the mirror connected to the one I had sent, Christmas lunch being another commonality for magical Christmas and muggle Christmas, though it was called, 'yule lunch' and we did have peacock as the bird of choice.

The mirror worked, for an untested runic array it was great, the sound was a bit wobbly but other that and the lag everything was fine no interference and good picture. The half second or so of lag made are intercourse slow but we had a good catch up. I praised the incredible gift from Tonks, and I learn that it had come from the black vaults. We were suitably congratulatory over what each other had from her family, my magical Swiss army knife and fancy rune carving tools, Tonks had gotten a book about self-defence from her father and some automatically adjusting clothing from her mom, these closes where proper magical changing colour and size with a thought.

Then there was a piece of leather that made her part black house from Sirius, if flowing tradition it should be human skin but any animal skin would count and obviously after the tanning processes. What I found most interesting was that Sirius had been there, the old dog had reconnected with a part of the family, he had actually undisowned Andromeda and made her the next in line to be Lord Black.

The rest of the Christmas break I spent getting the basics of mage site and then mad sciencing, mage site practised consisted of staring at the cube, it would periodical let out large bursts of magic that did nothing. You would learn how to feel the large waves of magic then be able to visually see it, reduce the intensity of the magic until you get used to the less intense then repeat, it reminded me of an eye naturally dilating but learning how to make it dilate yourself with closed eyes. I got to the point where if I focused on the world around me I could see the magic but I would miss it if I was not actively looking.

I saw a lot of magic during my mad sciencing, did you know that non-magical living things can't handle the elixir, even a drop of it into litres of water. A ant, mouse, cat and or dog drink that water, they literally explode from too much energy, it was rather gory. I had run out of time from developing my fledging ability's with mage site, so I would hold off indefinitely of testing the elixir with larger mundane animals, I was not looking forward to cleaning up horse entrails or finding an elephant that would not be missed.

I moved on to magical animals, it was brilliant to see magically, the multi-coloured magic that was the elixir going into a living thing and adapting to the internal magic of that creature. The elixir literally losing all the other colours till it was harmonise with the animal, I spent days testing with the magic animals from around the house. But there was cross spices issues appearing, animals gaining opposable thumbs, I got blood from all the animals to change to elixir both magical and not. Even knowing the side effects, witnessing the magic was cathartic like nothing else, it combined the mesmerising effects of watching a crackling fire with the release of tension from a pleasant surprise.

As incredible as it was to see, the site was not to helpful with developing more advanced understanding of the stone, and as frustrating that I might have wasted valuable testing time I was not really that mad over it. I was in a position to have I life time get answers from the elixir, I should keep positive, viewing the stone with mage site if Dumbledore gave it back had the potential to show the situation whatever it maybe, more clearly.

After that I moved on to getting some supplies from the muggle world for testing the stone, it was a lot harder to find Argon Gas in January 1992 then 2019. There was no chain hardware store that sold gas, I did find a place eventually. I got some muggle note-taking supplies, quill, inkpot and parchment have nothing on a pen and note pad.

Before I knew it, I was saying good bye to Augusta and was back on the train to Hogwarts. As nice as it was to talk to Tonks every other day over the mirrors it meant we had nothing to talk about during the ride back. About half way through the train ride, the peaceful silence was interrupted by some upper year not even dressed in house colours.

"Hi there, Nymphadora." The lone guy mocked, I was in shock I had sent the better part of three months hanging out with Tonks and no one had ever talked to her, this change of pace was more unsettling then some random knowing that calling Tonks 'Nymphadora' was a way to get under her skin.

The girl sitting across from me had changed while I was focused on the newcomer, her features had sharpened, the light red of her hair had darkened to resemble fire, I understood in theory that she would involuntarily change with emotions but never realised how cool she would look. The changes had made her look closer to her older self from the movies, and I was thinking that intervening before my friend started to set things on fire might be a good idea.

"fuck off." The insult was low and full of menace, the guy smiled some dazzlingly bright teeth, there was some magic at play there.

"Whatever you want, Nymphadora." The tone was light an airy as though nothing could go wrong or bring him down, the boy flicked the door closed with his wand just in time for it to block the sickly purple curse that had come from Tonks. Maybe I should have stopped her from casting it, but I might have been a bit to slow to do anything. Still left me wondering what it did, from the rotting door, I was going to go with nothing good.

After a little while to catch her breath and calm down I finally asked, "So, who is the future murder victim?". I knew from my meta-knowledge that she didn't like to be called Nymphadora, that is why I had never brought it up in conversation. This was a much more severe reaction than I was expecting, that guy had made my friend angry enough to change form with just the use of her name, I found myself curious and concerned over what happened.

I wanted to help my friend, but she just sat there and huffed at the question, so I changed takt trusting the fact I was eleven and therefore reasonably cute I gave her a hug. My weaponised cuteness worked well because she soon calmed down, features reverting back to what I expected and hair becoming muted once more. "I don't want to talk about it."

And there is the down side to being eleven I might have been able to convince tonks that I was a prodigy with magical theory for an eleven-year-old, but then to also be better at inter-personal relationships that would just be ridiculous. I could try a 'So what did you do' but Tonks was a teen I might get a denial with a sued recount of the events, that would not be to helpful, so I went a bit lighter by being darker.

On top of that I could not really argue with that unless I was going to be a major hypocrite, I had bigger secrets than an elderly wizard. So, I switch tacts, "so are we going to break his legs," that got a look of surprise that turned to horror/contemplation sort of what I was expecting from the first comment. I continued with some excellent justification, "We are magic, so the legs can get fixed real quick but the memory of the pain, that will never go away."

I think it was a sigh of resignation as I was pushed from the hug, "we better not." I had lacked the creative spark that made for a good prankster, but I knew the ones to go to in this world. "We could always ask those weasley's twins to take some revenge."

That option was contemplated, until she switched the discussion to her thoroughly interesting Metamorphmagus powers. I had the sense that it was to do with the guy but I focused more on the explanation rather than potential reasons for the explanation.

First point of interest was how her powers worked with an odd combination of being reactionary and controllable, it was a combination between accidental magic and wandless her emotions could affect thigs but she could change things if she put any thought to it. Then there was the limitations or the lack of them, there was no limitation's beyond mass and biological knowledge, that had interesting potentials that Tonks were too grossed out by to try. I would have to keep pestering her about growing diamond fingernails I was sure that it could be done even if I have to wait a decade and half to get the science of a human with diamond fingernails from internet exchanges. Also I did bring up the potential of immortality, barring extreme circumstances she brushed it off with a sarcastic 'Sure'.

Though the more I thought about it other than her expectation to keep aging there was no reason that she should, she was born functionally immortal, she could miniplate her biology so that she would always be in her twenties and refused to acknowledge it.

X

Dumbledore took a deep breath of relief as he disposed of the second to last Horcrux. It had taken a lot of favours, some bribery and black mail to complete the goblin lead bank heist during the two weeks over this break, but he had finally destroyed the cup. And got the goblins to cover it up, the goblins could not function with the lack of trust it would cause within the magical community two have two brake ins within months of each other.

Obscurity was a great defence from tom but with the future knowledge he had gotten from the boy inside Neville, it was no match for Dumbledore. He had the ring, and not suffered massive from his interest with the hallows. The Locket, a great piece of history and an invaluable artifact the same goes for the diadem. All destroyed with the basilisk venom he had taken from the dead basilisk underneath the school. The snake he had not choice but put down in the month before the school year.

It was some skilled diplomacy and three drops of veritaserum that had Sirius on the teaching staff nice and quietly replacing the petrified Quirrell, as expected having the possessed man petrified stopped Voldemort from escaping. even dead this basilisk was really so very useful. Then it would also be great for Sirius, even if he didn't realise it, the man would get to see, talk to and befriend his godson. Dumbledore could remember hearing the verdict concerning his treatment after years of dementor exposure. Family and positive experiences harry would let Sirius get both, it was working, there was a marked improvement from Sirius demeanour too his thinking, he was always getting better. On top of that personal good, this was proving to a generation of kids who grew up hearing about the evil Sirius Black that he was not evil, even if most of the kids just thought that it was a different Sirius Black. Now he just left him with the one Horcrux to deal with, the one Horcrux in harry.

The question was one of waiting, could his old friend Nicolas help with Harry, the boy had to die or be kept alive by some convoluted scheme his counterpart must have made in desperation, the surprising thing was that it had worked. Now that he had irrevocably changed those sequence of events by keeping his students safe, he needed a new plan and one that kept the boy alive.

X

Hogwarts was just the same getting back as it was when I had left it, by far the best bit about getting back was the stone. I was not certain that I would get it back, I had 3 barrels full of elixir but 5 more months to gather a supply was definitely a relief. With these extra months I could get enough to be sure that there would be plenty to have for testing the life-extending properties of it, I wonder if they had time fuckery chambers, could I get a time turner.

It was the first weekend when putting some argon gas in a little tub so it just didn't mix with the air and I tried to channel it with the stone but gas proved an exception. Solids for gold, liquids for elixir and gas for nothing, I wanted to try plasma but that was a bit out of reach. Sure there was probably a way with magic, just like how I could have used a purification spell on a bottle of air, but that would not guarantee me a heavier than air gas. The problem with plasma was I didn't have any way to go about it spells and materials to replace the method in a laboratory is difficult when I could not recall how to make plasma in a lab.

Next, it was time to look at the stone with my new site, I focused on the ability and shit got confusing, so far everything that I had seen something magical with mage site, it had appeared two dimensional as much as a bright misty shimmer can be two dimensional. Even the elixir was two dimensional even if it was multi-coloured. The stone was different it had depth in a way that nothing else was if everything was tinted glass panes then the stone was a tinted lump of glass. As interesting is that the stones magic is three dimensional, it was something new also not very helpful, could it have something to do with my existence in a 2 Dimensional world for some reason and the stone was part of something that would help me get back, I was in a story book realm so it's 3-Dness should help to solve the mystery.

After that I practised my mage site by having it on all the time, it was not so bad at home but Hogwarts was steeped in a thousand years of magic, having magic superimposed over everything every moment takes a toll, for me it was a pounding headache. Honestly I didn't know what drove me to continue and refuse make the mage site inactive, later I found that it was clear to me. I had developed some paranoia and having mage site activated help to make me feel as though the food I was eating was not magically poisoned, there were no curses on my bed and I was not going to sit in a jinxed seat. It was the last weekend in January that I came to this conclusion I changed the way I used the mage site I would just check my environment and have it off the rest of the time the headaches disappeared or became dull throbs it wasn't too bad.

Unfortunately Tonks had noticed something was off during are time in the Room of Requirement, and now I was no longer using mage site obsessively, she had put the pieces together, "I would have never given the book to you if I thought it would have a negative effect." She then poked me in the cheek. Stupid eleven year old baby fat. "what if I where to counter your displeasure with the fact that I can see magic without having to focus on it." From her reaction she knew how impressive that was, it's good that she had at least skimmed an old family book before handing it out willy nilly. "That is mid-level mage site," she said stunned. "it should have taken at least half a year more. Your telling me that you have had six months of mage site experience in the last one month." I wished I had a technique to show her. Oh wait I did pulling a pensive to the room was so simple I could start extracting a memory immediately, unfortunately the why magic is perceived after the memory is formed I just had a magic free vistal memory.

I wonder if I could brute force my way to the next tier of mage site before dismissing it as folly, I don't think that I could put myself through that same headache. Then Looking at the ever-changing swirls of magic that make a person and learning what they mean, well I would need to have a life of experiences to be successful.

It was mid-February when Tonks had her birthday I had asked around, 'just asking Sirius.' Wand holsters, came up I remember them from fanfiction but I had no idea if they existed. He told me that it was a brilliant concept and wished me the best of luck making one, the hardest part was finding a material that would work. The shape of the rune is important and any fabrics natural flexibility makes it untenable. I ended up repurposing an old quidditch arm guard with a slot for the wand, a summoning charm and a weak banishing charm runic array, all connected to wrist movements for activation, I learnt that it needed a weak banishing charm the hard way, now the family wand is crushed at the tip and barely works. On the positive side the summoning works from a distance so you can get disarmed, flick your wrist and then catch the wand on it's way back to the holster.

Tonks was very excited about the gift but not as excited as she was about Sirius's, he over shadowed everyone by teaching her how to be an Animagus, a complete cross-species transformations is way past her comfort Zone when using her Metamorphmagus ability. Apparently her animal from was going to be striped tiger and after flowing the steps to find out my own from I would be a sloth if I could be bothered to hold a tree leaf on the top of my mouth for a month.

I was sitting in front of the fire, and wondering what would happen if I made a death rune and enhanced it with the elixir, that was when Tonks arrived in the ROR. Though when I saw her in her dishevelled state there was concern, what happened and how could I help. This is when I broke the unspoken rule. "Here take a seat, what is wrong." And to my surprise Tonks summoned another chair to sit down in, my first and only friend of this time sat down and I hugged her, I had never been good with verbalising comfort that was probably part of why the rule existed but I could show support through contact and I was a cute child so it was all good.

It was clear Tonks was trying to answer but she would just begin to open her mouth and no words would come out, the leaf. But she found a way around that, a stage appeared, she must have created to explain her self because it showed her as a little girl and two adults, there were faceless mannequins that connived emotion and intentions without even a word. They were move emotive than I was and I had a face to help.

It started with the girls excitement about going to school, and about how great the year before Hogwarts had been, It was a cherished time of her life, the grand old memories of childhood, playing free and clear without care. Shit was she going to give a hole life story, was I going to need to give mine intern.

Then finally Hogwarts, it was just as great as she could imagine for the first two years. Two years of growing friendships in the house of loyalty, winning house points but never the cup, not that it mattered when you were with friends, sneaking down to the kitchens for late nights snacks and just playing together as children do.

They were bonds that had begun to look like they could have lasted a lifetime, that is what made it so much worse when everyone had turned on her at the start of the third year. Over the holidays her friends had learnt about her Metamorphmagus ability's and felt betrayed that she had kept a part of herself hidden from them, they all confronted her as a group demanding an explanation. It had been a holidays worth of tension realised in one night, but it was also a display that convinced Tonks that not bringing it up was the right choice and they didn't deserve to know. So she was cast out of her group of friends, it was weeks that turned to months where she gave them the silent treatment and they gave her the silent treatment in turn.

Not one word was uttered between Tonks and her former friends for about three months, she still interacted with the rest of the house regularly but none of them had been as close as those friends. Later she would have learnt that an immediate apology would have gone a long way, but a thirteen-year-old Tonks was as likely to apologise, as she was to be being ok with being called Nymphadora.

The three months of non-interactions broke Tonks, she gave in and explained, she explained how she had not wanted to tell them because she thought that this situation or one similar would occur, she didn't want to have been treated differently, then pointed out that the fact this split had happened meant she was right. It had been too long, the friendship circle had closed and healed cutting her out. This was compacted by being in the house of the loyal, none of them were willing to break the friendship circle to bring her back in to the fold.

Then over the next years, hormones showed there ugly head, she no longer had an in group so guys where more willing to hit on her and try to convince her to change to their dream girl, and she became a target of opportunity for many 'pranks'. It was clear that tonks found it disgusting, whilst I knew the first part was intriguing at least I was still in pre-puberty and no matter how developed my mind as I was yet to have to deal with hormones.

This target of opportunity attention was amplified from the time Clark, to go on a date within as a blond and she did. Clark was a guy that the leader of her former friendship group Charlotte had liked, or at least Charlotte had said so last year. So she went with the sole objective of getting back at Charlotte. Pissing off Charlotte was achieved and the former friendship group decided that 4v1's was a fair fight, this caused thinks to actually start to look up, she got friends. They had been an eclectic bunch of people from three houses, they were the ones that were together not out of choice but out of not having anyone else, the unfair gang ups made them pity her so much she could join them. They were all upper years and the only collective interested they had was duelling, she was happy to cultivate an interest in it with them, it would help her when she was in Hufflepuff alone, and soon enough the 4v1's were going to Tonks as much as they were going to her forma friends, that was a good fourth year.

What sort of a fucking back story was this? Was Tonks going to tern in to a super villain or something? And how the hell can these voiceless models be so descriptive, how could I have possibly comprehended that Pranks had parentheses around them, last time I looked at my occlumency it was fine, I would be having another look tonight.

The sixth-year was when things changed, the younger years that faced outcastes problem formed in to their own cliques and everyone in her clique had graduated, so once again she had no more friends. At least she was old enough to no longer be a target of opportunity and her skill with a wand meant that she could protect her self from what she now considered Charlotte's possie. Some of the second years during her first year were still good for catching up with and spending time hanging out, but most people just wanted to know about her power or to exploit her for their own gain, by the end of the year she just stopped trying to make friends, it was just too disappointing. Interacting with people who eventually disappoint you, sours you to interact with people it makes it a chore to not self-isolate.

It was during the periods of isolation that gave her time to do a lot of reflection, and this reflecting allowed her to come to a solid conclusion of what had happened. Her friends had lashed out and drove her away because of jealousy and envy over her Metamorphmagus abilities. All it would have taken was a bit of reassurance on her part not to do what she did with Clark and a bit of acceptance from them, but she hadn't understood and they had not explained. Instead convincing them self's the jealousy they felt meant the secret was a betrayal, they had latched on to the fact it had never come up as equivalent to it being kept secret, they were just reacting to a betrayal.

She truly thought that not self-isolating would be difficult heading in to her last year was going to be difficult, she would no longer have the students in year above her to keep her company. Then for things to change in 7th year, instead of being isolated she found a friend in a first year, one that could do wandless magic, talk to her as an equal, now see magic, had found a room that out stripped any other magic place she had been and discover were the kitchens were within a day.

He was not yet tainted with age, even if sometimes he seemed to have the wisdom of it, he had given her the first of what would probably become a staple for combat with wizarding gear. This had inspired her to try to reconnect with her friends from all those years ago, it was her birthday and she was feeling hopeful. But it was pointless, she had been ignored like always.

I didn't know what to do or say, I had never dealt with something like this just squeezed extra hard with my arms, as I sat there hugging my one and only friend I wondered if this is what was going to kill me eventually, two can keep a secret if one was dead and I had already told Dumbledore. I could not stop thinking about how this was a mistake I should slam down my occlumency but after such an open display I felt the need to offer the same.

The scene changed, as I took control. I weaved a much more light-hearted story that I had just experienced. The story I had told of a muggle that went through life. This was a boy how grow up with good friends and family, everything completely fine and mundane, things were not always perfect I completely skipped of over my year of whining about how the meaninglessness of life is unfair, but no real hardships until everything changed. When he was pulled across universes and stuffed in the body of a dead magical boy named Neville.

He was too afraid to tell the new family that he was walking around in the corpse of their grandchild and had kept it to himself, but he had seen the future and knew he needed to tell someone. If the correct actions are taken now it could save a lot of life's, this feeling slowly grew until Dumbledore came around and offered the kid a place at his school. The kid could no longer hold in his secret and told the man about the future, Dumbledore agreed and thanked him, the boy asked to study the stone and that he not have to get through school a second time, so they made a deal he would come to school but could also work on a way home. The rest was of Hogwarts a train, a stubborn sorting hat, refusing to fake friends with peers and teachers alike for fear of growing attached and being an ability to bring himself to leave, classes, the library, moving house, finding this room and lastly making friends with her against his fears.

Showing Tonks might have been a risk, but it was also had it's upsides, yes she might think that I was knocked in the head when I was a child I had shown her how I was in fact dropped on my head, but no longer did it matter if I stumble over a magical to none magical difference or even a dimensional one, the fact that I thought there was a muggle queen was just something to be laughed about.

I had a plan if she didn't take it well, but I was unwilling to try it on her for practice, the room could remove memories if I willed. I had seen them later in a pensive, when testing but I had never tried it with anyone and its viability and safety were still in question.

From her expression and lack of an explosive reaction she took it well, I guess that being exposed to magic for your entire life makes one more predisposed to believing in the outlandish and I would say are tentative friendship from constant and draw out interaction became a true bleu friendship for the ages. This was the opposite of what I had wanted to happen given my ultimate objective of leaving. It would hurt when I left so I consoled myself with the fact If I get a working vision of the stone I could have an immortality to spend with Tonks, never seeing her again would but it would be a long way off and I would probably be able to make peace with the idea after enough time.

That was a larger benefit, I had Assumed my common decency would stop me doing terrible acts in pursuits of my goals whether it be the stone or a portal home but that was a fantasy, I was willing to push the ignore boundary's, If I was confident I could get away with it. I had spent enough time to understand Tonks character and I was confident freak of her finding out would keep me in check. If say a muggle had an artifact I needed, a compulsion and obliviate would be less likely.

x

Mid-February Sirius was surprised by Neville's change the kid talked and joked with him, every other day they hung out under the pretence of Neville learning about the black family. The kid was not his age but still felt like a friend, Sirius had no better way to describe it. He felt comfortable telling the eleven-year-old about his more explicit exploits back in the day, the one's that harry was too young to hear, but Neville acted twice his age smirking at the best details and ribbing him about the not so best. The kid was no Remus but Remus was not here and the kid was.

x

After my opening up with Tonks, I finally became friends with Sirius. I was about the mental age of the man and it was good to have a friend my age. The guy was smart but had been dulled by Azkaban and I was trapped in a child's body with a child's brain. But I was the buddy he needed, harry was too young to get the insinuations when he talked about his 'night under the star's with Aurora', and he had learnt how to enjoy teaching it was all about connecting the information to personal stories for him.

I got a black education including magical politics, it reminded me of a feudal structure with lords, castles, vessel houses and money or valuables is what makes one powerful, there was a distinct lack of a king. Then there was the theory of dark magic, from 'blood boiling cures' to 'the unforgivables'. After getting a declaration of not ever using such magic, I was completely serious, well until I figured out what if any mental effects might occur from using them, Sirius didn't have a clear cut definition of what made magic dark.

But I was coming to a tentative theory it's more to do with the wizard then the spell, if you used a cutting charm to murder your next door neighbour or a cutting curse it should matter little, it's the fact you murdered your neighbour, that's what would negatively affect a person. Magic's help the magical in any way it can, means that it deals with the negative effect of using magic by changing the way the magical thinks sometimes they become a hardened law enforcement officer, sometimes it makes them ok with death, dismemberment and decapitation suck as the followers of Voldemort. It sort of sound right but I lack facts or evidence to prove or disprove my theory.

Sirius also shared what he could remember about rituals, starting with how they are a scam most of the time. Promising non detectable long term benefits to increase the price for the most rare and exotic ingredients, and I met harry potter.

The boy who lived was not the withdrawn kid from the movies or book, he had half a year to connect with his godfather, a person that would love him unconditionally. He was sprite and lively babbling about how great Gryffindor was, It was good to see the two together. Sirius and Harry, the two that I had the most positive change on. Sirius out of prison and harry finally being a child, how could the negative ramifications of my actions be that bad, I knew Murphy was going to fuck with this but did it truly matter.

The rest of the school year continued as expected, I made more elixir enough to keep me immortal for a long time to come, now I just needed to actually figure out it's life-extending property's how much did my litres of converted blood translate to extension in life.

Mage site was going swimmingly I was able to see my own magic, a wand was meant to reflect the magical person that used it but mine didn't, I was much too reliant on my wandless magic. Soon enough I will be able to get a accurate representation of magic within my mind from only slight glimpses of my own magic for the seconds during the casting of wandless spells. However, every time I think have an accurate metal construct of my magic from the glimpses when I do a spell so I can confirm the constructs accuracy something has changed or I discover a new facet, after a few months I was confident that my own magic was 3 dimensional.

In a reverse of expectations I lacked progress with intermediate spells being cast wandlessly, my ability's where hitting a cap, now that the wand I carry around is just a sentimental stick and as likely to help as tinder, I did have a plan to get a new wand. I went to the ROM version with all the stuff in it, that was when I enacted the plan to get a more compatible, I of this junk was mine I don't think I made a good deal when it came to this room.

I activated the newly carves summoning rune just like from the wand holster to summon all the wands, I got a pitiful two and seven snapped ones. Out of all the pile's of lost and broken things and only two wands, two wands from a millennia of students. Eleven year old's lose stuff all the time, I think that I have been underestimating the social and individual importance that these people put on their wands. The short one that was a deep brown didn't let me push any magic through it, but the thinner light brown one it was better than before I damaged my fathers.

With the thin light brown wand I was finally completing intermediate magics, I would get this magic wandlessly at some stage but it would be time and work to complete the beginner curriculum wandlessly given, not that much but it was time I could spend with the stone.

I also think that I have become one of the house self's favourite people, they like people that bothered to give them basic courtesy, they started to explain the way they perceive reality instead of brushing off my questions. They were actually quite interesting creatures once you gain their trust, they in all essence of the term are perfect slaves, needing to bond to a magical person or place to survive, but no food or water. They require work to feel joy, the more of the work or the harder the work the more joy.

I had a hypothesis that I doubted I could test, that house-elves didn't evolve naturally. They were something created by magician to serve magicals, instead of having to repair golems or other creations these servants had just created with the capably of breeding, eventually growing sentience along the way that was probably magics fault . This did make for quite the interesting culture, a bartering system around doing the hardest jobs, where you lose social standing if you get seen by humans. And any baby who's doesn't fit the criteria of a good elf is literally left out for the wolfs, there was a wolf pack in the forbidden forest.

I thought it was quite barbaric practice to cull baby's like that, but when it was explained that it doesn't negatively affect those that loss a child, I felt a bit better. They don't get emotional attachments like humans, however, having an elf child that does not take to their style of forced servitude would horribly affect the collective.

This didn't make it any less barbaric, but would It be right to demand that they put them self's through extreme suffering for something that they literally can't develop a positive emotional attachment with, and thus would also have an awful life as they are ostracised from their kin. And considering that the elves aren't magically bound to an induvial, being bound to the castle no one could actually dictate how they should act and get the elf's to change. Still, even with all of this rationalisation, something with killing baby's is just wrong, goddamned 21th centaury sensibility's, I ignored my sensibility's as best I could. Occlumency and not kinking about it worked to be rather helpful, I was dealing with a magical race and their reality is different to mine.

What did help was the distraction of comparing of their quasi-eusocial nature, insects that don't help the collective are treated the same across almost all eusocial animals sort of how the elf street defective baby's. Watching them move round the kitchens, it was just too efficient every elf was always doing one thing or another that could help out, not a moment wasted, or an action negatively effecting another elf. Eusocial animals work together but it was not like how the elf's worked together, eusocial animals would all push a ball of dirt at the same time, elf's well.

I could watch one platter of food be passed between 6 different elves in its journey to the other side of the table, elf 1 takes up the palter after elf 0 finish is it on a bench. Elf 1 passes it to elf 2 after about six steps before going to the ovens. Elf 2 switches platters with elf 3 taking the empty one that elf three had to the wash up area. Elf 3 makes it about half the table before passing the platter to elf 4, elf 4 then passes it to elf 5, I missed what took elf' 3 and 4. Elf 5 made it to elf 6 just fine, elf 6 was in charge of that 3 seat section of the table. Elf 6 placed the platter down vary carefully and then magicked it up to the grand hall. Let's see a bunch of ants do that.

Another noticeable difference between the eusocial animals that I use to and the elf's was something that I mentioned before, reproductivity. Reproductivity is something that is specialised in eusocial animals but, reproductivity in elf's was not specialised every female elf could reproduce. This just made me wonder how or why had the magical people of Britain got the idea that split up elf's to one or two per household was any good. It both reduced the effectiveness by removing the ability to work as a hive and the number of potential elf's on there next generation.

Before you could say Hogwarts it was exam time and I had created a total of 15 barrels of elixir, and there were dozens of jars with different animals, I didn't have any blood from other people, other than the awkwardness of asking for blood from a random, blood of someone magical can be used to do everything from enslave someone to straight up kill them. The blood of all the nonmagical animals glopped up, so there is there something to do with the magic that made it work as a medium to turn to elixir, that was why most of the blood from owls didn't work, most owls are well trained but after generations some do become magical.

I did middlingly on my exams as I tried to put the nervous paranoia from my mind, it had begun again, this always happened at the end of the year, but the nervous paranoia was for naught, there were no evil plots revealed. I had never doubted that I would pass the exams, there were four eleven-year-old, and there was the bit there I needed to get another wand, but it had been 9 months since I had actually looked at my textbooks or even a bit longer. What I do doubt is this worlds ability to not make a big event happen just at the end of the school year, as it turned out I was right to doubt even if it was not an evil plot this time.

It was not large in the classical sense of the word, but it was an important event, the morning of the last day Dumbledore's phoenix appeared in a ball of fire to squawk at the headmaster about something, the man grabbed the phoenix and they disappeared. But I had seen it the phoenix's magic, it was the same as the stone, it's magic was three dimensional.

It made me feel fake, was I in a fake world planning to use their magic to send me back to the real one, books or movie, page or a screen. There was a good chance I was in a fictional universe and as a participant, I could not tell that I was merely two dimensional, my cowardice won out in this situation and did not think on it again, Occlumency was helpful like that. I could have been told don't think about a 'pink elephant' and I could stop myself from having any 'pink elephant' in my thoughts.

Later that night Hufflepuff had the worst house points in 358 years, because of me and my rule ignoring. The next morning leaving someone got hold of the paper, Sirius Black had been found in Hogsmeade being attacked by the locals.

Luckily there were no injuries but professor black staying in the infirmary because Pomfrey could not chill, it gave the students enough to realise the Sirius Black 'mass murder' how had got out of Azkaban on a technicality was the same as professor black that was just attacked. They were shocked to find out they had been taught by Sirius Black 'you know who's right-hand man', and a bit unhappy. That's how even without actually doing anything wrong the cures of the DADA professorship attacks, putting Sirius out of a job that I doubt he needs.

I didn't get much productivity done during the start of summer, I had never lived pre-2000's so viewing silence of the lambs in theatres had an odd atmosphere to it, it was a t.v. movie for me, and the incongruently of watching it in a cinema created an odd atmosphere. It was a slow realisation that I would not get any new t.v. and movies for three decades, it was ten years till the Lilo and Stich and twenty years till the avengers.

Midsummer I spent a lot of time talking to Tonks with the communication mirror that was connected to mine, she was learning a lot during pre Auror training, while she was doing that I talked to Sirius, the man was hanging out with his godson so I crafted another mirror set and send him them for harry and himself.

Late summer turned out to be the most productive Tonks ' life was complete overtaken by Auror training now that she made it through pre Auror training, she only barely made for MY birthday it was better than Sirius. Augusta had also invited Sirius as he was literally the only other person that I had talked to, the professor came late from harry potters birthday party. This angered of Algie and my grand uncle left, then Augusta shoved me off with Sirius to stay with him.

The guy didn't mind I was good company and because harry only stared with him till Harry's birthday there was 'plenty of space and no one to use it.' Staying at Grimmauld place was no hardship, I either spent days wiling away my talking with Sirius or exploring the house with mage sight.

Hanging out with a man was great for me and sad for him if you think about it, he treated me like an adult because he didn't have any friends and while at Hogwarts once we became friends I had filled that void as best I could, now we where at his house and I was still there. I didn't drink fire whisky with him but I didn't look on disapprovingly as he did. I didn't have stories of sexual exploits, but I was invested in his. And most importantly I didn't monopolise his time when he went out he could trust me to explore safely or keep my self entertained reading the books about dark and forgotten magic in the house library.

At points I didn't leave the black library, it held many things that were off-limits by the magical government, there was a lot of stuff that expanded my understanding of magic but nothing to help with traversing demotions.

X

Aldus flipped a Galion, "heads we try the convoluted plan to free harry from the Horcrux in his head, but with the risk that he would not survive." Nickolas intoned with steel the coin landed in the palm of his hand, "dragon's we ignore This for the next year." Albus replied with just as much steel.

Nick didn't know harry but understood the threat of Voldemort, he had risked his stone to draw the danger out and in a previous timeline give up his life to safeguard the wizarding world from Voldemort coming back to life. Leaving the sliver of soul and the chance to come back it was not worth the risk. Albus did know harry and loathed that he was going to us untested magic to keep harry alive, the magic works in theory but magical theory also says that if a killing cruse touches you, you die.

He moved his hand the tension drew out of the room, it was a gleaming dragon, he could put it off for a year, and maybe the year after that but sooner or later it would not be a dragon.

X

It was the evening in the library where Sirius did whatever he did while he goes out, but instead of doing whatever he does he intruded on my education, I was reading about the potential use of squibs for potions ingredients, and what body part could cause what effect.

"Sup," Sirius used my greeting back at me as he came in an plopped himself in the second most comfortable chair, "Potions and ingredients," I answered succinctly, make an obvious opening. But he had learnt after the first time when I answer, 'Rituals' he took the bait and I informed him about the proper prosses to prepare a muggle for sacrifice.

Sirius ignored my opening and got straight to what was happening, "Hogwarts is tomorrow, are you prepared to go back." That was more useful than I expected I have completely forgotten about the day, "do you have your books ready clothes packed?" I considered panicking but instead glared at him, this guy would not ask if he didn't know. "no" I answer, "guess we will have to do some last-minute shopping." He rolled his eye this had been discussed he hated Diagon Alley for some reason, with a smirk he through a bag at me I caught it and had my arm immediately taken to the ground, I was dragged of my chair. All your stuff from your letter for school is in the bag he smirked at me.

"No, don't tell the eleven-year-old you are throwing a deceptively heavy bag at him just let him fall off the chair and potentially injury himself." I snarked at the prankster he was never remorsefully knowing that I was not really hurt and to fix an injury I was just a wave of the wand. "yep it's called a prank."

It was a shame that I still had not visited Diagon Alley. It had appeared as a quintessential part of the young wizarding experience, in the book and movie, I would also like to look around and see what's there, I could go there next year if I was not too caught up with whatever I got up to."

Sirius did let me take a sizable amount of books from the library to read while I was gone and sent me back to my nan's for my last night before year two. That night there something off with gran and there was no uncle Algie around to ask what was going on. It was a good thing I had been backed the night before to tell gran about my visit to Sirius, because that morning I barely had time to do the morning ablutions before nan and I was on the way to the Hogwarts express.

Before I knew it I was back on the train, crying. My great uncle had apparently been sick for the past couple of months and died while I was at Sirius'. My gran had waited till we were standing at the station of the Hogwarts express to tell me. I was shocked for first part the train ride, sitting in a compartment all alone with my thoughts or lack of them as I was stopping my occlumency from compartmentalising the emotions away, because I didn't feel like it and my feelings controlled me until I could compartmentalise with occlumency. It would have felt wrong to have ignored them with occlumency, so my feelings controlled my action and I cried. I cried for my grand uncle's death, the sadness over never seeing him again, anger because it was hidden even if it was for good intentions it being hidden from me made me mad, fear that he might have died in pain and alone.

The trip to Hogwarts was a blur as I spent the entire time grappling with the emotions, I could not have told you how was in the cart ride to the castle. I was in bed, trying to sleep, and my Occlumency took control now that the emotions were no so all-encompassing. I had tried to push through take taken control the moment the train ride ended but knowing that my great uncle would have hated it if I had just ignored the emotions, made me fail.

I looked back at the feast after skipping the sorting there was the meal and then announcements when I realised Lockhart was going to teach DADA, I would have definitely thought that from the incompetence displayed in my memory's to Dumbledore, that Dumbledore would have found a better instructor. I thought wrong, at least now I knew that was one class that I didn't need to go to at all.

The second-year was slow, I showed up to classes more regularly and then completely ignored the teacher reading the textbook in class, the difficulty had increased and it took me about two weeks to go through the entire curriculum. Without a stone taking all my free time I did catch up on the spells I could still not cast wandlessly. I did save the second year spells for class with the rest of the students, I could get a spell with a wand and then wandlessly in the same time it took a normal student to get it with a wand, skill they call it twenty extra years of life experience.

My extra curricula activity slowed I had a lot of animal in the room of requirement testing the effects of drinking the elixir from there own species and from others. Mainly birds because there are plenty about with magic, thought the magical snakes with wings were rather awesome. So it was pretty clear that elixir makes whatever takes it peak version of its self, but it dose not work to well cross spices the peak version of a snake that that has drunk the elixir from a bird has unusable wings, a snake that drinks snake elixir gets the most vivid colouring and seems to have endless energy for hours.

Mage site was getting there I was starting to see 3-D magic all over the place even the animals where 3-D if you looked for it, I was still working on seeing people but the house elf's had become helpful by letting my see their internal magic soon I was going to be able to see the magic of others and be an upper level intermediate.

My study of Runes and Rituals had begun to seep into Arithmancy and Enchanting. A Ritual explanation past the ingredients and the effects was just a jumble of Arithmancy calculations, and I was going to need to understand those calculations to get any further, this was just the beginning for Rituals.

Runes had mostly been for the sake of interest, I had enough general knowledge that making wand holster and two-way mirrors was do able, but they had no permanency. Permanency was jumping a few steps, I should really finish learning off of the runic languages and understand how there arrays function together, if not perfectly then well enough to predict effects. But I also should have been testing my creations from behind an unbreakable window, I skipped the behind an unbreakable window and I could skip memorising 48000 or so symbols.

The next step was enchantments, permanent magic or at least as permanent as it got, these things might just last a nuclear winter but have no chance of lasting to the universes heat death. Enchantments are applied to objects with many runic arrays working in tandem, this could be the heating and cooling containers of the kitchens, a broomstick for flying, potion stirring sticks made for channelling magic and literally anything else you could think of. What I found most entertaining were the runic engraving tools that were enchanted to make runic arrays for enchanting.

Then there were the problems you don't think of, having runic arrays on the outside of the object, leaving the array open to getting scratch, completely wrecking the enchantment, when you take the object out of a magically enriched environment and did not give it the arrays to channel magic from the user to power the enchantments. And the space limitations, there was only so much room to engrave runes eventually the item runs out of space.

Having to constantly look up specific runic symbols was slow, testing out different runic clusters and arrays in sequences till I got the one in a thousand that would allow me to pretend that I could play an instrument, because why learn a skill when you could fake it. Hours just watching the magic, the magic of the castle the magic of the people the magic of the elf's and the magic of the classes, the classes, o god the classes. Sometimes they took forever but they held important nugget's of information like the movements for the Engorgement charm is best done by elbow and not wrist, or that it is ok to keep your wand in contact with what your transfiguring that way you have more control over the transformation. And watching the magic get cast did help with the wandless magic.

Other than that I talked to Tonks every other day, she would tell me about training, and I would tell her about an interesting thing that I had learnt or discovered, I had a few got general scraps from what she had learnt through osmosis it relation to runes. All my paranoia had been bleed out of me last year and this Halloween had almost no surprises, Tonks did show off her transformation into a chinchilla, she made a very adorable animal.

I didn't go back to grans over Christmas and sent a letter about how I was very disappointed with her behaviour, and a good luck runic cluster, I didn't get anything back. I did worry over this situation until Tonks told me to get over it. She had a great Christmas, getting a few days off from Auror training by request she asked for two more sets of mirrors one for her parents and another for Sirius. I also gave her a new one after a year it was getting a bit old it's not like I had given the original set any permanence.

It was during Christmas dinner with the few staff and students that stayed. I made eye contact with the headmaster and got a hand full of memories, what an incredible ability I sort of want it now, after some prodding with my mental fingers I opened them up to find minuets of memory where the Horcruxes were being destroyed and one of the dead basilisk. It was the first time I put at complete ease since I told Dumbledore the truth about my situation, I had put the worry behind occlumency barriers but that didn't make it gone, this was the best Christmas gift I had ever received.

After Christmas ended I finally started the final stage of being an intermediate with mage site, it was feeling magic, I had to sense it without using the crutch of looking. It was the original way it had been activated, but now I had to use my magic to sense the mundane world around me, so that without having to focus I would sense the magic around me and not just what I was looking at. When this was completed the range and depth of knowledge gained from this skill only ever increased with time, it was just a shame I could not sense my own magic. I was tempted to try to walk Hogwarts with my eyes closed for the next month but that would practically blind me, there was too much magic saturated through the castle to sense the non-magical things table, chairs, dishes, cutlery and stairs that didn't move.

It was the start of march when I was able to finally glimpse other people's magic, I had to be close enough with so my magic sense can sense them, then my mage site can be used to decipher the vast amount of information. People were odd like most complicated things there magic was multi coloured, people seemed a half way between elixir and animals they had all the colours and there was a few of them were more prominent then the others. If I was looking for green in Slytherins I would see it, if I was looking for red in Gryffindor I could see it, but I could also see green if Gryffindor when looking for it and red in Slytherins.

The differences between an individual's colours becomes more prominent as there year level increases so it was probably due to the formations for specific personality traits of something, but there was no rhyme or reason to it there was two nicest students, one was mainly a sunshine yellow and the other was mainly a royal purple and the digest dickhead I had bother to check was golden and sprout was an almost solid pink and Snape was orange. As I got more confused about the colours the wackier they got, I think that the magic perceived is very biased towards preconceptions, and as I lot my expectations I got a less biased but less comprehensible magic sensed. What rally clinked it for me about this preconceptions idea is one week were a few upper-year had less vibrant magic and I jumped to a conclusion that having less bight magic could be dark magic and as I looked suddenly people that I thought could have stated to be negative influenced my there action with magic the less vibrant magic. I took a weekend in privet to think about it, it was sort of looking for confirmation rather that disapprove and every had bright magic again.

The problem is that people continually less comprehensible, I could not tell if I was just seeing correlation of something else as confirmation for my idea of preconceptions biasing magic, and anything that I find as evidence towards it does not prove anything because I will always be biased towards my own explanations of the situation. This is probably why it takes decades to become a master with mage site, you don't just have to be able to look at a person with 0 bias but you can only build your understanding of a person from there magic when you a sure that there is nothing in your own head effecting the results.

As for exams they were easy, it was the work if twelve-year-olds and I had looked at the books within the last nine months, and not all of my free time was devoted to a stone, there was no way I didn't smash my middling results of the first year.

I was still a bit anxious for the end of the year but not the paranoid corner staring that I was doing last year, at the feast I understood why something had not happened to Lockhart and Harry, Doumbeldore had shared some memories. So if the curse was real then how would Lockhart leave and would it put me in danger? This was answered when at the final feast Lockhart was fired by Dumbledore for incompetence. The teachers after last year had finally learning that taking points off me was just a waste of breath, so without me dragging down the score Hufflepuff had come second, one disrespectful brat not getting punished can make all the difference.

I did go back home, but my relationship with Augusta was strained, she would not apologise from withholding the truth and I would not apologise for holding it against her. It was not long till she shipped me off to Sirius, this time harry potter was there and I got stuck in the house with two pranksters. Harry Potter took after Sirius a lot more in this timeline, lively and quick to make a joke even if it was bad, that summer I did break through Kreacher surly personality and he was downright Jovial when I shared the memory of Dumbledore destroying the locket in the Black pensieve.

I did have fun with the Godfather and Godson, harry to my dismay had pure blackness clotting is forehead when I looked at him with mage site, if this was what was left from a Horcrux that was horrifying but was this just what I expected. The rest of his magic was good a light blue with dark green but a little amount of prominence given to them.

The best times at Sirius's places was when Tonks came and visited in person, she was her usual goofy self and because she had been picked to be trained by mad eye moody she had a little free time, privileges of more difficult train. Her appearance threw me off badly, she had got the pink hair with sharp features like in the movies, my older self was like this is clearly the Tonks that is from the movies while the rest of me that had spent a year with her as a redhead constantly said that I was not speaking with Tonks.

I returned the collection of dark magic books trading them in for reading about dark objects, knifes enchanted to inflict pain, jewellery that would stop the manifestation of magic, a watch that could put you in semi-stasis trapping you in your body as you age and die but unable to interact with the world, rings that could do plain old possession the list goes on almost endlessly.

I did get to go to Diagon Alley for the third year and it was not a defining moment, I needed my owe money to get anything done, my gran sent Sirius enough to cover it, but I never even got to touch a galleon. Who knew that Sirius understood the young have no ability to control there spending. This was utterly frustrating I could not just buy my books, I had to find them then find and get Sirius, I asked him when I had to repeat the process for collecting potion ingredients.

Sirius explained that this was a test and if he fucked up then I would probably be banned from his place and harry was still a bit to young to sat up at listen to Sirius tell drunk story's, I didn't really mind the extra leg work, and being honest first thing I probably would have got a wand that works well for me if I had control of the galleons.

Harry disappeared to the weasley's or wherever soon after the trip, and I powered through my third-year course work, sadly the was nothing in runes but some of the Arithmancy after the introductory period was interesting, it was heavily focused on wands and the creations of spells something I had hardly looked at. Sirius turned out to be helpful with the wand work for the spells and I helped the Animagus get some of them wandlessly.

It was while I was considering how best to go about replicating the cheering charm it was more difficult than most because it had a mental effect, and Sirius was practising his wandless dancing jinx telling me a story about the time he defeated a death eater with one Tarantallegra on a slick road. When Remus appeared on the doorstep the wolf ignored me as he had a heartfelt reunion with his old friend, Remus apologise for not believing in his innocence and how he had only just found out that he was free having been travelling Europe the last 12 years. Sirius apologised for not having come looking for him Assuming that Remus would have not wanted anything to do with him after failing to save James and Lily.

It was back to well-worn banter after that as Lupin came inside, with my Sherlock Homesiant sleuthing ability, I put together that lupin was going to teach me for my third year so I greeted him with 'Professor', that thoroughly confused both of the Marauders. I refused to explain and there where even more confused by the situation when Dumbledore through a Floo call offered the post of DADA to Lupin. It was good to get one over on the famous pranksters in the books.

Sirius and Lupin had a great few days together catching up and there were all too happy to tell the tails of there youth, well after Lupin released that I was stupidly mature form my age. He was the only magical adult that actively praised me of my wandless abilities instead of just looking at me with surprise.

X

Albus looked around the office of his exalted mentor in the art of Alchemy, it was just how he remembered it more than a half-century ago, Nickolas was not a man of change. He had a good conversation with the man most of it came back to Wizagamot politics, expectations, predictions, plans and counterplans. Keeping the world running smoothly took a lot of work, Albus had adored politics in his younger year, the ability to get people to work together. Never trying and never failing, but after being thrown in feet first with his defeat of Grindelwald, he had learnt by doing, there where mistakes here and there but never anything disastrous and he was confident that during his many years of developing his skills he had help improve the lives of everyone more than he had hindered or hurt them with his blunders.

But discussing politics would not last forever and was soon over, it was Nickolas that flipped the galleon, this time neither men new the silent flip was rigged. Dumbledore had not planned or even knew that the house-elf dobby, had followed him, instead of trying to find a place with the 'great elf's' of Hogwarts, when just hours ago he convinced it to take its freedom. Dobby had picked up on Dumbledore's distress at the idea of the coin flip landing on heads, and made it land on dragons with a trivial wave of his hand unknowing giving a boy an extra year before a risky and dangers procedure.

X

Third-year was much like the first year I had got a few interesting conclusions from my animals over the holidays that boiled down to size and weight does not matter, I can't overdose an animal with elixir and one an animal takes some they stop aging, but if they are past their prime it dose not reverse the age, when an animal has some they don't age from beyond that point but if they don't have any for an extended period of a few months they do continue aging. This extended period is directly inked too how much extra is drunk, it is a one too one ratio 20 mills of elixir stops aging for 30 day 40 mills stopped aging for 60 days. From this data assuming I calculated that with subtracting what I have designated for testing, I could extend my life for a good 526 years or so, with what I have for testing I could add another 372 years. But I was not going to grow a bunt of extra appendages so 526 years would have to do.

What was truly notable about my third year was that it was the first year that I brew a potion, I turned up to the lesson on time, with all my supply's for what I wanted to concoct and after two years of being a responsible student and proving that I knew my limits by not brewing, Snape begrudgingly let me have an attempt, with his overview. It was a fifth-year potion used for enchanted items to increase their permanency, my new mirror with Tonks was alreddy breaking down, instead of making another new one this potion would have it lasting a decade even with it's degradation.

I brew it once then twice and a third time before it was ok to use but I didn't use it, I got up to an eighth attempt and an almost perfectly brew potion. I could not tell if Snape was exasperated at my persistence or impressed, I think it was a good thing that I never made enough of a mistake to be a major issue, small things like the intensity of the flame, the speed of the stirring the amount the signet nut needs to be crushed for hit's with a mortar and pestle 'five', and all of the other minor things that don't have instructions themselves.

There was one more stand out part of year three, dobby. It must have been some form of timeline preservation by Dumbledore, he had saved and put dobby in the kitchens where he was making a mess of things, both being a disgrace for both getting paid and wearing clothes. I could not go a day without having one elf or another grumbled to me about it, but I couldn't do anything the elf's where bound to the castle and the castle was run by the headmaster.

It was not till I had been in the kitchens at the same time as dobby did, I understand, dobby was not a eusocial cog in the machine. Being a free spirit he was not good at following along, understand how I originally expected for the elf's to have a lot of accidents with every all of the moment that happens there, dooby made that prediction true. Even sidelined as he was he still caused problems by being in the way, it just got worse as time went on dobby unable to do work without getting in the way and suffering from not having work to do. Unfortunately for the elf's dobby was not a baby and they could not expect the wolves to be able kill him.

Lupin was a good defence teacher I showed up to his class more regularly than Sirius or Lockhart's, I did always show up when Snape going to teach, I would want to be on his good side if I was ever going to try and make some Felix Fsilius. I could not judge the werewolf's reaction to me missing classes, but he didn't appear to be too annoyed.

My gran sent me a letter asking me to come home for Christmas, so I did. She apologised and explained about frank and Alice, and that she had never brought it up because it was too painful and she could see how well I was doing without it holding me down, thinking that Algie death would have caused the same problem, but she could see I was fine. I accepted the apology and admitted that I was too worried to bring up the subject of my mom and dad, I had taught that it was unusual but was not willing to rock the boat. Then we went and for the first time, I saw the people who had to birth me in this life and how they were brain dead.

I had hardened my feeling towards the people who gave to me birth but seeing the two just lying there, it did bring me to tears. Christmas was fine and boxing day I got to see Tonks, she was doing well and I gave her the mirror potion, her part of the set was on it's their last legs, she had an interesting idea about adding more mirrors one for Sirius and another for her parents so that she didn't have to carry around three, I was reminded of the domination of mobile phones wizards lacked portable immediate communication.

Needing a distraction for the ever glacial testing of the elixir, I dived head deep in to developing a way to use multiple mirrors in one runic network, it was relatively easy to add one extra mirror then ok for adding a fourth. After that I started to run out of space, it was like square numbers every time a mirror was added, each mirror needed to be able to conned to all the others that was a array for the transmission a second array for receiving a third for both transmitting and receiving sound, per mirror added. While using the engorgement charm to do as small a carving as possible I was getting a max of seven mirrors connected.

I did take breaks to keep the ideas and problem solving active, I made a very nice wand holster with help from the house elf's getting the material from scraps they gathered in the 'room of lost things' and I gave it some of the long lasting potion, I had put a bit more work in the wand holsters compared to the mirrors, I would predict it could take a few more years before the old wand holsters would start to play up, but there was no point in risking a wand. So I sent the new one-off for her birthday and the next time we saw each other in the mirror she glared at me. She was unhappy I was giving her birthday presents but she didn't know when my birthday was, I refused to tell her my birthday, she agreed not to stop prying if there were no more birthday gifts.

Of course the wand holster became a gift for Sirius so his niece has the best equipment, but she would have to tell him because I don't' acutely know when his birthday is. She accepted this and I explained how I was excited about my next test for the mirrors, I was planning on testing an independent network hub for the mirrors. A mirror would connect to stone and it would connect the mirror to the one it wanted.

Soon after the house-elves began to ask me for requests of work, after getting them to retrieve the materials for the wand holster they thought that I would have more work, so I got them to clean up and organise the room of forgotten things. After explaining that each elf was restricted to one minute per week. This was veal good for them they, had been itching to clean it up but a previous had master had asked them to not, and they were to scared to ask Dumbledore to let them, since he had conceded it to me I made the request, so they could.

It was not a week later that I was bombarded by a tirade of unhappy house-elf's, they were even threatening to quit, I would have to intervene, I had used they guys as my social circle instead of needy humans, letting the die from quitting would be poor form. Unsurprisingly the problem was Dobby, the unbound prat had discover that the room of forgotten things was being organised and just spent three days cleaning and organising it ruining it for everyone else.

House elf's threatening to quit, fucking dobby. It was possible since they had gained some perspective, the option had always been there, the magical bond is just one of trade not of slavery, magic for work. who would waste the magic used for a slavery bond with a house elf, a being that is meant to be absolutely loyal and unable to consider anything else.

Explained from there perspective, they could quit break the bond and then die of magic starvation, if this proved enough of a point to Dumbledore they would have already quit, but from there perspective dobby had Dumbledore's favour so it was pointless. It was still all dobby's fault being unbonded but still working in the kitchens must have removed the thought block from the rest of the elf's, now they had death or bond instead of just the bond. Now the question was could I come up with a solution before the elf's stated leaving not to protest dobby but just to get away.

Even if he was an unexpected asshole dobby did a good job, he actually did better than expected. There was a pile of broken stuff, this pile was about two thirds of the room, now it was a pile of no longer broken stuff, I checked and it did include the reason for the request all those years ago. there vanishing cabin, the Hight of magic teleportation, no squeezing no sinning just here and now there. I would still need to get the one from Borgin and Burkes, but how hard could that be. The most irritating pile I had was the pile of money, at this moment there was the pile of 12,431 knut's, considering a knut is almost a 500th of a galleon no wonder so many had been lost, 12,431 by Dobby's count. Not nearly as irritating was the 728 sickles and 26 Galleons. I would have some money of my own next time I went down the alley.

I didn't come up with an idea to help increase the workload for the elf's, but I got them to agree to a year, a year to let me make sure that I have a place for them to not starve if they choose to leave. My immediate thought was just bonding more to the magical house where I live, that was untenable because I was not the property owner in a magical scene. There is the magic that a person can you set make property theirs in a much more tenable way that just a piece of paper, a property owner is the only one who can bond them. I considered bonding them to myself but bonding more than two or three is a good way to turn a wizard into a squib, and I would have to bond a property in an area with a lot of ambient magic because there is the risk if there is not enough magic were you bond them they could just starve anyway.

Dobby tried to make up for his 'mistake' with a very good suggestion, the elf's spent a lot of time preventing messes, instead just let the messes occur and clean up the mess. The rest of my third year things got a lot messier there was almost never a meal without something that had a lot of spillage potential, cups had a thing about falling apart while someone drinks drenching them in pumpkin juice, ink that was on the edge of the desk would always fall off when someone walked by making a mess of the room.

I did look and note down the prosses for opening a shop in Diagon Alley, it was a good plan if I say so myself. With the money from the room of forgotten things I could buy a small shop in Diagon and sell the furniture and less valuable knickknacks from the room. It would be where I bound all the house elf's, they could work in the store or get a job in another store on the alley, I did start the paperwork and sent off the form b16 to the ministry being a minor makes it take any fore from an extra two months to two weeks.

I did get the mirrors working, I have a very large rock with plenty of space for the networking runic array and more space for the connection material, stone was to incomapdiable with the mirros so I sued etched glass to receive and send the messages to the mirrors with the stone for the connecting . I looked at the rock with a proud expression watching it work with my mage site, the elves had taken the ten mirrors made and insisted on there viability, the magical cell tower was working like magic. It had been 5 months of off and on 80 hour weeks, I did between an average of 11 to 12 hours every day, most of it was engraving the symbols, there was 34 half engraved stone and 12 fully engraves stone that I had screwed up somehow. I had sealed the working creation with the last of the potion. I could not wait to show Tonks.

Exams were the most challenging yet, it was work for thirteen-year-olds and I had not done any for six months or so, I think that was going to do better than first year but not as good as the second. At the end of the year, someone let it slip that Lupin was a werewolf and he left a few days before the end of the year, the curse of DATA striking again. I was confident that I would see him when I got to Sirius's for the summer. The feast was good and with teaches still didn't remove point because of me even through my 'classwork was dismal' while working on my magic cell tower, Hufflepuff came third.

The summer of my fourth year was a busy one I had almost no time to read about the mysteries of dark magic and theory's about it's corrupting properties. I devoted the first day to relaxing and catching up with gran.

Using the money from the room of forgotten things I tried but was unable to purchase a property even in the least tread part of Diagon alley I was still 278 galleons short after transferring the Knuts to galleons.

However I was able to buy a property right on the edge of Diagon and Knockturn alley, Giddy the elf bonded to Longbottom manner was able to move the furniture from Hogwarts and endded up running the store with my very impressed grandma. Of course, it was only after the shop was fixed up at my gran asked why I just didn't take over the family plot, it currently holds a stationary supply shop, not that I knew about it.

Mt prediction was right Remus ended up with Sirius at Grimmauld place, the two marauders came and visited and I excitedly showed them my magical cell tower. Gran hadn't thought much of it and Tonks was so too caught up with the Assessment period right before becoming an Auror, we had talked twice in the past month. Sirius was interested in for the sake of me as his friend, but Remus understood it's potential.

x

Albus was intrigued by how well Neville flourished, looking that the mirror in his hand was just proof that his theory was correct. A well-aged Neville from a future where things for wizarding kind are better, had dealt with being sent back from the past and was improving the world as best he could.

It was clear that they had found a way to project memories and at some point in his life Neville have watched the adventures of harry potter, the interdimensional traveller story is a cover he could see the child coming up with, to doge the issues of time travel, but it didn't explain his ability with wandless magic. His advanced occlumency was massively boosting his intellect, so he could put together the runic arrays and sequences for the mirror device to work. Dumbledore was well versed in the technique but he had taken years for the practice to get to the level of ability shown by Neville. Could he have done it during development, but to put an adolescent brain through that would be risky, had Neville keep his occlumency when traveling back in time that could be possible.

Dumbledore's musings were finally finished with Nickolas arriving, and the anxiety set in, every time that coin flipped it was a 50/50, logically he was no more likely to doom harry this flip compared to any other, he had already put it off twice and each time that happened it seemed as though it was decreasing the luckily hood of it being put off the next time. Dumbledore breveicated by asking kick his thought on the mirror and nick was unimpressed. Then there was the flip, his fears came to reality with the dragon head side of the coin, the rest of the evening was a sombre affair knowing he was going to have to risk the life of harry potter with a long-forgotten and potentially badly translated ancient Egyptian ritual.

Harry was easily brought in to the pre-prepared area of the forest, Nickolas had knocked him unconscious with sleeping draft, this would stop any influence from harry to disrupt the ritual. This was less of a risk than the unknown magic of the ritual being affected by the potion. They put the boy arms and legs splayed so the tip of each limb pointed in a cardinal direction, and Nickolas started the chant being fluent in ancient Egyptian. The ritual for removing and destroying a Horcrux started off well.

The ritual finding and separating the lesser soul from the greater soul, the dark miasma visualising Voldemort's soul made manifest was hard to look at, but Dumbledore prepared the cursed fire and the will he would need to control it. Dumbledore successful used Fiendfyre to destroy the Horcrux and cut off his magic before it's eagerness to consume could not overpower his will.

Fiendfyre was interesting magic, the fire that can burn throw and destroy anything, the human tendency towards destruction made manifest, fuelled by magic. After the final destruction wrought from the fire of Alexandria it was made an offence punishable by death to cast the original spell or even hold the knowledge of it either written or mental. Mass obliviations removing the spell from the population soon the spell was made anew, an improper way to cast Fiendfyre with inbuilt safety, the flames dying off if they caster stopped putting magic into them. So even if the fire consumes a lot of magic and the caster, the flames still die out.

A spiteful Horcrux could change that, in its dying moments it freed the Fiendfyre that just consumed a soul piece and all the abundant magic contained within. Seeing his fire not dispersing Albus summoned harry and apparated back to the castle, Nickolas was with him in moments and took control. Together they put the forest in a hemisphere of magic nullification zone, it would hold the Fiendfyre at bay but not be able to stop it. And after consuming one of the most magical forests in the work to could take decades to finish burning.

Harry was set back with weasley's and no one would ever know that he had left, as for the rest of the day Dumbledore watched he was helpless to lose the only magical forest in England, he could throw around some influence and get the saplings to plan another one.

X

Fourth-year was the most entertaining for me so far, just the everlasting forest fire had mesmerising effect, had distracted me the entire cart ride and would captivate me for days at a time. However extremely dangerous, a second-year Gryffindor lost a few fingers getting to close before the grand welcoming meal. The kid could not even get them back that is how dangerous the fire is.

During the first month before things started with the goblet of fire I powered through my course work it was more difficult this year the work was for 14-year-olds, it was a productive month and I could get proficient at casting the spells during class time. And caught up on wandless for the second half of last year after classes.

The main thing that distracted me during this time was the house elf's, one was forced to freedom by granger, she had given little Eddy a hat. I did take the little Eddy, immediately bonding him to my property in the alley, he became my first employee he works and if he does a good job he gets to do more work and I had him understand he could always come back here, and I would help him convince the headmaster to let him stay.

After makes sure Eddy was safe, and taking another three seeing Eddy had got out safe I did have a plan to slow down the elf's exit, suggesting that the elf's, boycott this 'granger' or better yet 'the school'. My original self-did really not like this I had liked the Hermione character, she was ok and then the movies ruined Ron trying to make her better. It would be a lot of strain on me, if I bonded them all at once and I didn't have the patience to listen to another year of moaning. so giving them an objective last time shut them up and it might work this time to.

I was a bit more optimistic then I would like but the elf's are very optimistic so it all balances out. Other than little Eddy and the other tree the house-elves did boycott Hermione granger, they could not give up the work that they would lose if the boycott the entire school. And it did work slowly as the house elf realised there boycott was not working individually they asked me to bond them.

I finally checked on my animals during the boycott and found that the entirety of the room of forgotten things had been cleared out, while examining the results over the past year and looking at the animal with mage site I came to a disheartening conclusion. I was sure that giving magical animals elixir was messing with their two dimension magic and it started popping up as three dimensions, more and more I can recognise it in people, animals even some of Professor Sprouts magical plants, I was doubting that it had anything to do with being in a fictional reality. The stone might be interesting and phoenix's still a mystery but not a simple path home like I had hoped.

I had a second-hand account, of the headmaster coming in with a frown and criticising the elf's for, 'starving a student' ,'miss granger had gone a week without food', 'that's enough', I was not privy to the specifics of the confrontation but a large number the elf's ended up leaving the service of Hogwarts. It was a rely fuck me weekend bonding the 30 plus elf I had 20 hour long sleep after that a weekend. It was much better for the elves now they had double the work so much they could not get to all of it, people didn't notice at first but now every once in a while an unused corridor would have dust and if the terror twins had a messy prank everyone's cloth would be a day late from the laundry.

That left me with a veritable sea of slave workers that would become depressed if they could not work, I did have a plan. Eddy ran the shop and the 20 or so that I had already brought over had begun to fill up all the jobs in the alley, it was time to start out sourcing I had them set them self's up as a magical labour business, they could go anywhere do as much labour as a wizard and only cost a fraction of the price. The older elf's where given the task of deciding the logistics of this business rules, financing, advertising, I made sure they could come to me for help but only after they try to find a viable solution themselves. They would set the cost of labour to understand that they would need to pay for the upkeep and expansion of the fledgling business.

Tonks was a blessed relief during this time, she had finished her Auror training and now was around a lot more, she took over the house elf's quite well. But being able to have a conversation with someone that doesn't sound like a toddler was a boon for anyone surrounded by house-elves. The best bit is with a little push and free house-elf help she would tell me of her 'top-secret missions', her naturally ability's making her a perfect pick for espionage and infiltration, as long as she can keep her emotion in check. The espionage and infiltration did leave her with the best stories of entering the wizarding underworld, with a disguise that passes Polyjuice test and glamour check but then busts them, she had already swept up one major dark item rings and three minor ones. She even pretend to be a guy named Rudolf and he was sick so she had a red nose.

I also learn of Remus and how he took the mirrors, and ran with it some contacts from the continent he started 'marauders reflections', it a few weeks it had become a worldwide product he had professional enchanters make the 'magical cell towers' and there was a giant stone that they all connected too, it was beginning to mimicking the muggle one, I described the ideas of modular functions, but didn't get around to figuring out how it could be done, Remus also had them create enchanting tool so hundreds of mirrors can be made daily.

What I hadn't given it much thought was my Hogwarts classes, I followed the other Hufflepuffs to DATA, and I must have missed the announcement at dinner so I was surprised that Mad-Eye Moody was going to teach. After the Polyjuice Barty crutch junior fiasco in the original timeline, I had thought Dumbledore would have chosen a more stable option. And then nothing happened.

Halloween approached and representatives from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arrived the day before, they did their magical performances but was taking most of my attention I could not keep my eyes from the half vela. Whatever mental magics that vela are known for my occlumency was else's, I'm just pissed that I don't have enough sense in my dazed state due to her presents to focus on my mage site. It was a catch 22 I can't figure it out if I don't look, but if I look I can't figure it out.

I crated a way to divine her magic, I used my magical sense with my eye closed sitting back to back with her, her magic was elusive like a spell, it radiates out of her whenever someone look from the way it moved I could see the guys and few girls staring while it continually pulses in their direction. Eventually I got a feeling for the magic. I built mental barriers for my occlumency to stop the magics influence, it was not long till I tested the barriers experiencing all most the same loss to my metal faculty's when I looked at her as before, this time just a little less.

I was a occlumency defence, I had not practice in four years and never had it challenged, this is what I discovered in the next weeks. My formidable occlumency defensive from the novice perspective, looked strong but had not been tempered, I had spent hours every day for a year building them. So, of course, occlumency barriers had to be a thing of evolution when you get attacked the weakest parts get damaged or destroyed letting be improved, over and over and over aging you get strong defences. I had a paper tiger, but now I had an objective and almost very meal I bothered to come to the great hall and rebuilt the walls Delacour's presences attacked I would need to find someone to directly attack me over and over and over again but I would now have an excellent defence against passive influences.

I was happily surprised after being dragged outside by two house elf's, there new company had been hired by the ministry to put together the stands and arenas for the Triwizard, and they wanted to show me the good work, I was so very proud it was an incredible achievement for them and the company. Being a Hufflepuff I did warn Cedrick that the first task had a fifty-fifty chance of dragons, if Dumbledore could take action to keep the time line the same so could I, but there was a chance that Dumbledore would have them changed, so no guarantees.

The first task was dragons seeing the magical bests I was thinking these dragons where more reminiscent of the murder best that causes death and destruction, rather than one out of Merlin or Smug from lord of the rings. These flying cow exudes zero nobility with every belch of fire I doubt that there was one that could even speak.

Stealing an egg made for an excellent task, I was on the edge of my seat the hole time watching the champions, there is a difference between watching harry being chased by a CGI dragon and witnessing as the champions use there wit and guile to survive the murder beasts.

I continued with my occlumency improvement, it was mid-November when I could finally look at her with mental function working enough view her with mage site, the way the aura works was fascinating, but why where Vela animals I mean she was mostly white and there was a little bit grey see had the colours of an old person.

The elf's behaviour did change, they stared to being me more house elf's to bond, these levels had learned of my rule expectations and willingness to accept all, one or two once a day would come from the woodwork trading one bond for another. By the day of the holidays, I was numbering over 50 elves.

I wanted to complain to someone when I was refused from leaving the castle, I was part of the fourth-year and expected to come to the Yule Ball, I disliked party's at the best of time's you have to interact with a lot of people and have a good time, a hypocritical sentiment if ever I had heard one. It was unfortunate that my introverted nature had been exasperated by this body, the general discontent from having to change my usual attire, interact with people and have an enjoyable time it was like they wanted to make me mad.

So I complained to Sirius, who thought that it was an excellent opportunity to get fucked, he meant that with the carnal meaning of the word. That was a startling change from the books or movie's the wizarding world has a very go hither and explore once you can cast the contraceptive charm, I figured it was probably from a lack of visceral consequences babies. A lack of magic STD's or muggle ones and none existent religious rhetoric and the adults having fond memories, all English wizards and witches had grown up in a castle with adult supervisor of 100 students to I teacher. And these were lack teachers, kissing in a broom closet was closer to an orgy in an unused classroom.

Sirius being useless I complained to my grandma, who was worse than Sirius she insisted on making sure I had fancy wzarding dress, it was a good thing that we were at a distance and I just stopped the mirror call with a 'have a great Christmas nan.'

Finally, there was Tonks, who faked commiserating over my fate, so she could invite herself as my date, 'I have never been to a Hogwarts ball, and I was there 7 years.', I was confident that I had not missed any unsaid intentions on her part, honestly I hoped that I was accurate, she was the only attachment I could rely on, Sirius was ok but not as grounding. Augusta would be grounding but easily ignorable, it's a worry if I didn't have tonks as a friend if I decided the deaths of innocents was a reasonable price to pay on my way back home how would stop me. I might, but I might not, tonks however I could count on her stop give me the social pressure to keep of my actions it would be so easy just a silencing spell some apperation and a few obliviates I just got a baby from a hospital who's more innocent than that.

Getting romantically entangled with Tonks held the risk of harming the friendship that I valued over all others, being a coward at heart I was not willing to risk it even for a shapeshifting girlfriend. Anyway there was 7 years of age difference surly she could find some one more appropriate, anyway it was all ok she is 7 year older I'm doing a lot of thinking about something that his little potential of being reflected in reality.

I was trying to find a suit, or better yet a trench coat with a fedora for the ball, but the all wizarding town of Hogsmeade was not accommodating, so I requested my house elf's to help. I had no idea where they got the neon orange suit, I was reluctant until I tried it out, it was more comfortable than any fancy clothing I had ever worn before. I was of course curious where the elf's had got it but not curious enough to ask.

The thing was I could not disagree at any level, this was clearly the best way to protest, forcing me to come even with my dislike of party's, so I would force people to have to view a neon orange suit it was a nice punishment to start with, and the lack of a specific dress code it would be a punishment they would have to suffer until they left.

The Yule ball was quite enjoyable with Tonks, we had fun, for the most part laughing at the people who could not dance but tried anyway. We were both surprised when Fleur Delacour asked me to dance, I did and shot Tonks a smug smirk because I did know how to dance, Gran had forced Neville to learn during his childhood, skills that I still had. The dance floor was almost clear after the magical swing were people had the special shoes that let them swing up vertically, if your doing ti right you should be at a right angle to your partner. Now was a slow cha cha maybe, I knew swing by name in my last life because it was a fun dance this was forgettable, Fleur Delacour did take that lack of people as a great opportunity to chat, she explain that she had noticed me develop resistance to her Aura and was curious, I blithely explained that I was just occlumency I had not built proper defences and I took advantage of her aura to.

I think my bluntness served me well, because soon after I was back with Tonks laughing at the fool that couldn't dance for the life of them, it's not like fleur was willing to trade information about the rest of the tasks for more information about vela that the books didn't answer, origans and such.

Life came back to a relative placidity after the yule ball, I stopped improving my occlumency to go back and eating in the house elf's continued to leave Hogwarts gust to be sent back because Doumbeldore needed at least 25 for the castle to run properly. As for the other elfs people stated to place slave bonds on their elf's and the elders used company profits to by the elves that seemed the worst off, I was numbering just under 100.

It was a week before the lake challenge that my elf's had built seats before when I decided to continue to advantage Hogwarts and Hufflepuff once again, it was a simple suggestion for Diggory, "just because something is precious to you does not mean that it's not someone." Then I gave to big evacuated winks and looked towards the lake, from the gleam in his rolling eyes he did pick up on my blatant meaning, but I would prefer not to cheat twice.

The task went well and it was clear that Dumbledore had anticipated Fleurs failure because once the time ran out her sister was returned by a merman, but all these years to plan and he still could not fix that the audience was staring at a lake for an hour, I was glad to see my words had an effect Diggory came first and would be In a prime position for the maze. He would want it if he was going to try my idea.

It was April when the amount of house elf's looking for refuges slowed down three or four every week leaving me with over 300 working and developing specialities towards specific labour markets, tailoring, cooking/cleaning, metalwork, healing if there was a consistent need for help in a field, my house elf's adapted to be better at it. I was getting house elf's speaking other languages, I accepted their slave labour all the same.

I was very proud when Cedric won, he could not summon the cup witch he wasted the 5 second lead I had gained him by giving him hints, the tournament going off without a hitch had tentative agreements for another one in five years at Durmstrang, pending changes. Exams I did better than ever I had not ignored my classes as usual so I had plenty of time to learn the useless details that improved marks. I am never going to be in a situation where it is useful to name the creator or the date a spell was created. It was on the train ride back where I was visited by harry, and I noticed the change of his magic from last summer, it was light and as permeable as anyone else his age, without the darkness clotting his forehead, he was Horcrux free.

The first few days of summer were spent being berated my grandma for showing up to the Yule Ball in an orange suit, after that it was a proper adventure into the muggle world as I stayed with Tonks in her apartment. It was a good year for movies, Braveheart, The Usual Suspects, Goldeneye, Jumanji, Get Shorty and die-hard 3 but Simon Gruber was just not as good. I miss the original die this one was missing something, Hans Gruber was not the same without Alan Rickman playing him 'goddam Snape'.

Music was not in the best shape all the nineties bands, actually being nineties bands that was a bit of a flop for a 2000's kid and the true disappointment, no game of thrones book for another year and winds of winter was now two and half decades away. Sad times indeed.

Sirius tried to teach me Animagus transformation but I decided to put it off when I learn that it was a koala bear. They had been my favourite animal from my childhood before this body, as Neville I have never heard of this animal, and as much nostalgia hey represent, being a hanging sacks of chlamydia well it was not the most versatile form. At least I was not a Pangolin, or is it the other way round sadly I'm not a Pangolin.

Sirius took this opportunity to take revenge for some prank or other, he peed on me in his dog form. So I horrified him with the joke, 'the only good dog is a dead dog'. I did take the opportunity to get the broken vanishing cabinet that was the pair for the one in the room of requirement. Now I could go from Hogwarts to the shop in a step.

Back at Hogwarts, I was surprised that Dumbledore had kept mad- eye Moody on, but I considered the original timeline option of Umbridge this was a much better choice, there was not much of anything to note my erratic behaviour precluded me from getting a badge of responsibility.

X

Lucius's hands where shaking, Draco had just sent him a letter with it's usual whining about harry Potter and how he was failing to control the other Slytherins, but that was not what was important, they had been argument and professor Moddy broke it up. The idea was ludicrous to his own ears but the dark lord was dead, the lord had cured the defence against the dark arts post as long as there was a new teacher each year he was alive even if there hark lord had been gone for 14 years Lucius new that he would rise again stronger better to lead the in victory, or off a cliff, and now everything has changed.

Lucius could not tell what he was feeling relief the mad man could not return and ruin his decade of progress with changing the ministry laws, or fear that without an equaliser for Dumbledore the laws might change but realty will not. The man that had made him aware of the Muggle-born problem was dead and not coming back.

It was just a bit overwhelming, now that he could make moves previously restricted due to the need of explaining them to the dark lord, he could pull power to himself directly and weald it more effective than ever before, now he had the potential to make this the decade that he would finally push the Muggle-born taint from the Wizengamot. With them removed it would be little over another decade to he could have all the filth out on the street, as they deserve.

He would have to get this information verified, trusting Draco to be competent is a recipe for disaster, he would have to bring the inner circle together. There was a lot to do but for the first time in his life, Lucius didn't have his father or a dark lord breathing down his neck, just because he had a lot to do but didn't mean that he was to unable to write back his son. He would have to get the boy to stop this childish rivalry maybe the he could finally have the attention necessary to focus on his house.

X

The fifth year was average, I did classwork for the owls that took more than just a few moments of passing attention, I did find it most interesting when I got to spell making in Arithmancy they used guess and check to solve matric formula for developing spells, the most difficult thing was I believe if I remember the quadratic formulas they would work wonders but I didn't remember them and I as wonderful as they maybe I did enjoy Guess and check.

Other than classes which I sort of cared about because OWL's and needing my wand for upper tire magic that I didn't have the power to pull off wandless, I spent time testing and understanding how the cabinets worked, they were literally just a switching spell activated by a runic array, it was interesting hoe they were not doing lethal damage during the transportation. The more impressive part was the magic that made them connect threw magical protections and barriers, it's magically the same object making the protections and barriers null and void if in their boundary's they could not tell the difference the cabinets. Why would a barrier stop something that was already inside it even if it's on the other side, it was very impressive, and I looked forward to trying to develop a way to replicate it.

Soon enough Christmas came around, I did switch the cabinet from the shop to Tonks now I could pop round whenever. The holiday was nice and then learnt about how the elves have purchased a bunch of farming land in the ass-end of nowhere, they had needed more labour there were not enough jobs from wizards and witches so they got a farm, and without modern-day equipment it was a lot of work for the elf's and then even more work in the shop it had ran out of furniture and now sold food.

That Christmas was good, I had a marry Yule with nan, spent some time with Tonks, much of the charm form having a muggle apartment was not there being as it was still 1995. Things happened a bit better during the new year but my refusal to take liquor did reduce my ability to have an enjoyable time, but I had seen the research in my old life and was not going to do any drinking magic was a mental art.

The school continued smoothly and with an instant way to get to the muggle world I began discovering all the minor changes in this world where there was a secret magic society, the most distinct difference was the social distrust of currency. To put it as one of the commenters had, 'every time there is a massive shift of gold there is a stall in the national economy for a week or so.' It was better with the currency that was not totally fiat, coins have more value than a piece of paper with famous faces, some people and shops just completely refusing trade in the paper money and no one batted an eye. But it has become part of life about ones a decade the economy stalls, not trading in paper money is the same as keeping a generator in your house encase of a blackout.

I found an explanation with the goblins their stranglehold over the magical economy making them reasonable for taking muggle money from Muggle-born means that every once in a while they have too much muggle money so they trade it back in to the economy buying gold this influx of cash drops the value of the pound, subsequence stalling the economy. This amazingly had not affected anything major all of the things that should have been hindered by a sporadically stalling economy was not and I had no idea how the situation worked in anyway shape or from.

I didn't even notice that fifth year had ended I was over with Tonks for the weekend, the pull out mattress was better than the Hogwarts beds, why would the Hogwarts beds not be magical enchanted for comfort, and they were from 1000 years ago apparently there was no good reason, for a semi-modern pull-out that was magically enhanced for comfort to be better that one that should have 1000 years of magic. I was surprised one Monday when suddenly everybody had left, it was not too surprising that no one was on the 7th floor but by the time I got the 5th I strayed off my path to ask a portrait, the farmer in the portrait explained school was finished was confused how a student was still roaming the halls.

This next holiday didn't go so well for me, nan died, I had known the idea why. She had lasted till she had fought in the final battle how had my presence done this, my grand uncle and now my grandma, what the fuck was I doing wrong. It was a long summer grieving the loss of someone who had cared for me for the past 8 years that's a long time for someone to grow important.

What was worse was the responsible there are a tonne of thing parents and adults to keep life running smoothly for those they are responsible for, it was different in the magical world there was no washing of close or cooking of food, that's house elf's existed for. But there where wards to check and bills to pay and a lot of paperwork to read and sign now gran was not play intermediate human for the house elf's with their business. It made the pain and disappoint meant last the entire time away from school, compartmentalising the feelings away with occlumency is not a viable way to work through them if you're constantly surrounded by reminders.

The school was actually a blessing for the first couple of months, the work was about high school difficulty it was for 16 year-olds now, too complicated to rush through and study other things at my leisure and keep up. The workload and different location kept me distracted from my quasi gran's death and I was able to take my time to process the emotions. After that was done the work became a difficult slog, why did I have to know that singing frogs were not magical in any way but the charm that lets them sing.

It was Christmas break that I stopped doing any work for classes that were not directly needed for the philosophers stone or interdimensional magic, I did potions, runes and arithmancy and hay that was three subjects what Dumbledore told me I would need. This change gave me a lot of time got to Tonks's and hang out.

Most of may spare time was with the house elves and there overgrown conglomeration, 3 years and they had developed a monopoly on all menial labour. Well all menial labour done in the wizarding world that was not just solved by magic, if it was done by 'hand' they were the only ones that could do it for a price, they had massively undercut all the competition with a better product this. Monopoly got them more profits with which they could increase the few amenities they enjoyed increasing their own comfort, thus attracting more house else from all across the magical world. They could and would pay outrages amounts for house elf's if they were trapped by disagreeable owners they were paying more for a house elf that that elf could bring in in its life time. They had not got to the stage of hiring assassins to kill inconvenient people, or bribing the mages that make up the wizengamot, but it would only be a matter of time.

Who took most of the shit, not me luckily. I had pushed those responsibilities on to my now late nan and she had created an bureaucratic nightmare of paperwork and red tape with oversite on the oversite, so all of the minutiae was taken care of by the house elf's, it is a good thing the bureaucratic nightmare created extra work increasing the house elf's ability to be happy.

The complication they had no social problem-solving ability's, it's should be a non-issues with the way in large groups they become quasi-eusocial hive mind thing, but it is not actual eusocial behaviour shown in insects, there are outliers that cause disagreements, and when all 2567 living house elves, (apart from the stupidly loyal elf's like Kreacher that is sworn to the house of black until death.) have about between 2 to 6 disagreements a day that I need to settle, being the owner of the property they were magically bound to, this is mainly minor a spat over who was responsible for the carrot that had been eaten by some worms, only once a month is there an important disagreement that actually needs my attention like the company-wide argument about whether they needed to expend in to clothes production or to get the birds that quills are made from, so they don't have to rely on an external source for the production of ink and quill sets they sell to the enchanters. Not that it would matter in a month, they would have the resources to choose both options.

It was a force of will to make myself to go to Hogwarts for the final year, I could just ask the house elf's for money or anything I needed and they could get it. Because I had not restricted it, a few of them have starting to get involved with the underbelly of the magical world, gangsters need their house cleaned too.

It was a week in and I had run out of books to read, there were a few thousand about history and another few hundred for astronomy even for divination, but I had either read or got the house elf's to copy all of the books with the room of requirement creating copies, I even had copies of each teachers personal collections.

It was Tonks who suggested that I didn't need my Newt's for anything it's not like I was going to become a ministry man, and so I quit, I got the Hogwarts half of the cabinet put in long bottom manner because I could not convince Tonks to take a empty room in the manner. She would come over and hang out on her free time and the rest of it I spent on magic, without people to get in the way I was slowly unravelling the logic or the facsimile of logic that exists for the magic of interdimensional travel.

The most interesting part is what I have tentatively named the bleed, it is the information of other dimensions penetrating are own and the information of our own penetrating others, what happens to the information it becomes ideas, inspiration for all creative mediums. Painting from your minds eye the bleed of ideas, all of those details that bring a story to life come from separate dimensions, writing a story with original charters the bleed, plot lines and worldbuilding are all from other dimensions, music lyrics notes and melody, even things like design new houses, cool shows and stunning dress all the inspiration is from the bleed even product logos.

There is no such thing as an original idea, inspiration either comes from the environment or the bleed, ideas can change or be refined but if they are not from what is around us then they are from other dimensions.

Traveling between dimensions I was having no luck with understanding it, I could make a portal but with the way I have the equation more likely than it was take the destruction of a continent to power, So I decided I was best of waiting for the information to come to me.

I when on a trip around the world and created a network of runes stone, there are hidden underground that would simply notify me if there was an Interdimensional disturbance between them, in their acre grids.

It was a long process to create the 153 million rune stones or so, it is hard to comprehend that amount of anything. It took years even with the enchanted tools working nonstop, I even had a set of enchanted tools to create the enchanted tools, that would make more stones. I did make my decision yet, I decided to change the plan. Originally, I planned to cover the planet in the sensors, but I changed to only covering the land of the planet, skipping the sea.

I had a globe that was shrunk and worn around my neck, it was connected to the sensors if they were activated the spot where the sensor activated on the planet, would glow on the globe. This process had me removed from the people of the world, I still hang out with Tonks but she had been spending less and less time with me as crime got worse, who could have guessed that the marauders mirrors would be used by the criminals to increase their cooperation and competence. And the shitshow that is the ministry was still, yet to approve the trial run for their own Aurora force. There was not one time where we could spend the night chilling without having an emergency demand for her presence.

The system set up, I went back to my first major project the philosophers stone, or more recently within my own head and to the elf assistant I had recruited tipsy 'the goddam red rock'. I did lose track of time, massively while making no progress with unlocking the secrets of 'the goddam red rock'. Slowly as new theories were created, to then have experiments formulated, experiments to prove or disprove the theories but every time a theory was disproved my drive dimmed.

Intellectually I knew that I was making progress and scientifically a failed experiment is just as useful a successful one, but even with my occlumency to shove the constant failures to the back of my mind they still weighed on me. So after each experiment I spent more time just staring at the globe for interdimensional disturbances, hoping for someone to just popup through a portal, but just as a watched pot never boils, and so dose a stared at globe never lights up.

It was while testing something to do with having supercooled magical ingredients, that I ran out of liquid nitrogen, I had never been very competent with the improved version of the cooling spell and liquid nitrogen was better than the spell anyway. Not wanting to bother the elf's and intern deal with it whatever issues they had come up with.

So while I was in person wandering around London looking for a place that would sell me some liquid nitrogen, I found an old T.V. store, but it was not old to have a cathode ray tube television, 'the t.v's with big boxes on the back'. This shop had a T.V. with an episode of Pingu playing and drew me in to the store, the sale man came up to me and disturbed me from my nostalgia. So I spelled him with a muggle repellent charm and spent the entire day reliving my childhood shows, with all the TV's stuck on day time TV channels I got some SpongeBob, blue's clues, the Fairly odd Parents, Wild Thomberys, Rug Rats, jimmy neutron, Kim possible, Catdog and postman pat just to name a few.

That was what I did to relax between coming up with a new way that a 'goddam fucking bullshit red rock' might work. As grand as reliving my childhood was it was not as great as reliving my teenage years, and I had watch a lot. Supernatural, It is always sunny in Philadelphia, Friends, Malcolm in the middle, The Thick of it, Avatar, Bones, The Office, Arrested Development, Futurama, Boston Legal, South Park, Doctor Who, How I met your mother and more.

It was not enough of a distraction from my failure with the stone I had run out of ideas and I fell face first in to hedonism, when I ran out of nostalgic media to consume, unfortunately for my hedonistic lifestyle I was still too much of a wimp to try drugs and lose control of myself in that way, the same for alcohol, that just left sex as a classic hedonistic act. I did a lot of learning about the debaucherous arts, I tell you that magic if fucking useful for fucking, finding good sex is so much easier with a bit of Felix Fsilius.

I did try gambling but I could not stop myself from magically influencing the results, transforming cards, moving roulette balls, rigging dice all was so easy with magic, and it truly running the adrenalin rush of gambling. So I began with a quest to become a Jack of All skills and I would show them off for Tonks, because I had no one else. Those first years I got good many things, I got competent with a few instruments, trumpet, violin, piano but I couldn't read music and refused to learn, I did master the three-ball juggle but never moved to knifes, I learnt some stage magic but with real magic who cares that you know their card. It was never as fulfilling as I would hope.

During this time the elf's had done well for them self's, they had taken over the majority of the market for all thing but banking, magic items as they took over the services market, of the wizarding world they took over the products market of the wizarding world as well. The only thing they had not been able to break in to was the market Gringotts controlled, the goblins tried to pressure me to call the elf's off but they knew better than to harm me and get the vengeance from 2500 magical creatures, it was good for my elf's to have some rivalry I think.

Soon enough I was in my late twenties and it was time to take the elixir that I had stored, I was still making no progress with the blight on existence called the philosophers stone, but the amazing rush that came along with the elixir did feel better about it's nature. I drank all of the supply at one so there would be no losing my extended life or something else, it also fixed my body, the niggle in my right index finger that I had got used to, the twinge of my neck, suddenly all of these minor irritants that I had gathered were just gone, It was sort of disorientating feeling so incredible. The multi-coloured nature of the elixir was the same for me as the magical animals I used it on so long ago, it conformed to my own magic. I might not be able to see my magic but I could the magic of the elixir disappear.

Five years passed without me aging, whilst the world changed around me. The elf's where going strong they had even begun to hire humans to help with all of their enterprises, it was an odd turn of pace though, though there new hires were never helpful with the problem solving between elf's that had burdened me in the past. They did find a way to spell forged metal like the goblins were famous for it was not of the same quality but after the elf's sold it they didn't expect it returned on the buyer's death. The goblins tried to have a fanatical war over it, but the only ones that where effected where the poor like the weasley's, so my elf's opened a bank and offered company credit for money lost in Gringotts, the more wealthy family had little effected because they knew better than to have much money with a race that regularly rebels. As for the Weasley's I think it became something like indentured servitude

Tonks finely found a person to share her life with, but she didn't have a kid so something was wrong or in the non-existent timeline teddy was a mistake/product of the war. This guy was not lupin and seemed a tab bit better adjusted, that might have something to do with it. We still caught up about once a month, that was the only times I was not alone, she claimed that she was not impressed with my skills but did eventually start competing with me, she mastered fencing and also magical duelling but the second one 'was for her job and didn't count'. I got a few more skills I even mastered Cooking, cooking from a recipe at least. I learnt how to play the pan pipes/flute to the level of an intermediate, I was able to do half of Parkour, I learnt the technique for the jumps, volts, landings and other cool moves, but I couldn't get the mindset that lets you see an urban area and plan a successful path through it.

Netflix, YouTube and Megaupload were all just coming to public knowledge, with the video quality and variety, it makes my media binging all the easier and more pleasant. on the sex side of thinks, I surprised when I figured out that my enjoyment of the domination and subservience kinks was all to do with difference in power, someone having overwhelming power over another. Sadly randomly finding someone that is suitable for taking control and or giving it up, is nil without the luck elixir, fortunately for me, I had both it and now the internet.

Though I did learn to have a love-hate relationship with nerve clusters in relation to sexual sensations, neck, wrist, calf they can and will show up anywhere and don't even relate to where a person has nerves in there nervous system. It is all psychosomatic and thus is different from person to person, but can even change as they age or in more frustrating cases these nerve clusters change as a girl's sexual excitement increases, it is great when you are able to have multiple intimate experiences to get to know some one's personal preferences, or can just use magic to force arousal, but when not cheating with magic. It is just as frustrating as it sounds, am I complaining about sensually nothing, yes, am I going to stop, no.

Dumbledore's death should have clued me in to the world around me, I had not seen Tonks in months because crime had got so bad. I was oblivious to the downwards spiral that was occurring at the heart of the wizarding world, I was aware of some of the consequences I was not so much of a hermit that the news of Albus Dumbledore death and Lucius Malfoys disappearance didn't reach me. But I didn't even remember that I should have got the elder wand when Dumbledore died. Tonks spent a lot of are time together complaining about the criminals because that was her life, so the upturn of the dark wizards was just another statistic that Tonks complained about, we just assumed that when Sirius disappeared he had gone on another bender somewhere and would pop up by the end of the month.

I had not liked politics before becoming Neville and I had no interest after, I never found out about the laws restricting Muggle-born from employment, forcing them to turn to criminality or leave the wizarding world allowing more harsh laws to be places on those 'rule braking wastes of space'. I never even looked.

X

Hermione was hoping that he might be the end of this wild goose chase, when she had taken down Dumbledore, the discovery of the elder wand was a nice boost to her power, but there were select portions of missing memories during the month before her first year and they were all surrounding harry potter and this Neville long bottom. Out of respect to the one person in the school that didn't make fun of her and had continued the trend of supporting her by showing up to the Wisangormont meeting and trying to vote down the anti-Muggle-born legislation.

It was a simple line Hermione would not cross, she wouldn't take the boy who lived prisoner and use the modified transfer ritual to take all his knowledge and risk destroying his mind if it is not well organised. it had been a surprise how much knowledge of the modified ritual Dumbledore had when she used it in him, he had a well-organized mind and if she already had the knowledge he possessed then she could have made it in a way that would have allowed the wealth of knowledge to live. It was a bad situation, can't let him live without his ever so valuable knowledge and can't get his knowledge without killing him. Refusing to do this to harry potter was also helpful with how he was the only finical backer of the Muggle-born liberation front.

Hermione did some proper detective work, it was weeks of testing the wards and scrying out a map of the mansion the house of 'Longbottom the recuse', she still remembered his sorting the hat refusing to place him and then moving house a few weeks in, it had given her a bit of hope to escape the cruelty of the meaner kids in Gryffindor, but McGonagall had refused her request. It was this recluse who was going to give her answer she seeks, at all costs if necessary. She had fixed the modified transfer ritual if he had any memories removed she would still have the scrambled originals to piece together.

As Hermione approached in the rain there was a moment of uncertainty, could she be seen by the invisible gap in the rain she made, she continued on even with her minor misgivings over the situation. Next she activated the ward disruptor, and then drank a potion that would stop her having any negative intentions about anything, with the magical presence blocking capability of her clothes she stepped over the ward line with no ill effect. Her protégé followed her lead she wouldn't need any more of her people, the intelligence gathered on Longbottom suggested he was not a fighter, and she was no slouch, you can't be a leader of a revolution if your duelling is lacking.

Hermione opened the door and her protégé put on the invisibility cloak, silently she headed to where the targets room was. There was half a dozen empty room this place, it could make a good staging ground after she converts/exterminates the inhabitants. Another silencing charm to make sure the door would not creak and a silent stunner. Slow, lazy and unaware of the danger around them just like the rest of the pureblood scum, at least this one might give her answers.

Hermione prepared the modified ritual with the help of her protégé they were silent the entire time, she had found it ridiculously easy to modified transfer ritual so that it let her get the memory's and experiences of the victim instead of there magic, there were still risks attached for the victim but death is not guaranteed, and more importantly she cannot overload on memory's, like Kimbolton Judith the creator of the ritual overloaded of magic and went mad.

Hermione's assistant put the body of the victim in the sacrificial octagon with a bit of a tremor, Denice was a good protégé even if a bit squeamish, if asked he would advise against hurting anybody but did know better than to offer it up without prompting. It was not the correct mindset of revolution, but a voice of restraint was useful.

She could imagine how he would convince her that this risk to the recluse was not needed, he would point out that the recluse had never voted in favour of the Muggle-born restrictions, and his parents are war heroes from Voldemort's time.

Ignoring a problem didn't make someone innocent of committing it, being a bystander made you just as bad as the bully, and she had spent weeks spying on the hedonistic Longbottom and it had made her sure this was right. Every time she saw the luxury the Pureblood was living in it made her anger grow, he couldn't bother to show up and help the Muggle-born beat back the unfair legislation or even just house some of the now destitute Muggle-born showing how far he fell from his parents' ideals.

That was not the worst bit not only that, this guy was a slaver. Hermione had looked at the explanation in the ministry archive before she was banned because of her lack of magical heritage, and there was some tripe about their dependence on magic, she didn't care of any excuses. Having a house-elf was slavery, no two ways about it. This guy didn't have one or two houses elf's he had them all, he just freed them he could end house elf slavery all together. They were being worked to the bone at The Company and had been there for the past 20 years, some of her subordinates in the Muggle-born liberation front had used the services offered by the Company, that was until she disabused them of that idea painfully.

Hermione stood in the empowerment octagon, with how she modified the ritual but octagons allowed for memory viewing, it now just opens a connection, she could use her prolific mental ability to batter her open her opponents mind taking the information she wants. It is rather savage but the best balance between getting all they knowledge and not outright killing them in the prosses.

The ominous glow of the ritual circle slow build-up having the magic of subjects to draw on, the protégé left the room unwilling to watch, while Hermione stared at the glowing lines, she found the flowing effect of getting brighter then dimmer then more bright It was very mesmerising and good way to pass the time as the ritual waiting for the ritual to take effect, modifying it had made it take minutes instead of seconds to activate.

Then Hermione got all his memories and there were twelve years more of them than she was expecting and some of them where the future and in the memories connected to future she was just a storybook character, a caricature of the living breathing most powerful witch of her generation, sidelined as a secondary person on some quest to kill a dark lord, not even the one that the prophecy was about just a friend to the chosen one.

She ended up with that bully a dry grapes for brains redhead, waste of good oxygen and valuable space, she wanted to vomit at the thought of it. It had been very satisfying when she was able to torture the pureblood for 'attempting to infiltrate the Muggle-born liberation front'. No one had even questioned her, she had kept them safe with all of her stolen knowledge and lead them from success to success if she called someone a traitor they were a traitor.

Finally, Hermione found the month before Hogwarts started, and it changes things. This interdimensional traveller that somehow without actually doing anything took over a corpse of a dead 8-year-old, had saved the magical world from the twisted reverse of the civil war that was happening now. Instead of the dark wizards being the purebloods fighting for the right to kill Muggle-born, it was the dark wizards being the Muggle-born fighting for the right to be part of the wizard community, to know that Dumbledore had intended to let the elder wand go to Longbottom using it made her feel just that much worse for killing the elderly wizard, and then taking it after she figured out what it was by her new memories.

With this Neville's mind was so well laid out, and had no internal defences to brute force her way through, It took a fraction of the time to get a copy and with the way the ritual is he probably would not even get a headache, Hermione was doing a final minute check but something was wrong, two things there was some unreconcilable knowledge and there was some extra information that she had apparently missed she first took a copy of long bottoms memories.

First things first the unreconcilable knowledge was a tangled mess spread out through the future memories, it was some philosophical tripe about how life was pointless, why was this even unreconcilable the computer she had based her occlumency on had been added and modify majorly to keep off those pureblood memories together without letting it affect her, there was an entire 'section of code' for dealing with how other world views exist and finding the logical holes in them so they can be ignored. That was actually her personal theory for what happened to Judith, they were not prepared for the potential thought prosses that someone gets from stealing memories and have too many conflicting ones drove Kimbolton mad.

Hermione, so she followed the confused jumble it was like looking at a tangled knot, there was stuff about how humans don't have free will, and the idea of the self is just a construct to help deal with the pointlessness of existence. Finally she found it, it was a stupid logic trap, about people being predictable, then if all actions could be predicted then how could anything happen other than how it would happen. Like there were in a book to all of the character actions would be the same, but the tripe didn't work with Hermione's world view, her fright for the rights of Muggle-born mattered even if she had no choice in the matter, and she was a character from the book taking actions that that character would never take, she would need to check her logic processor it still could not take the faulty logic it was somehow fooling her occlumency, and with how it has tangled up all of his memories from partway through the future time to now and she dropped the recluses memories, with some of the depravity in the new ones it was probably for the best. It is not worth the risk to take in those memories and end up influenced by that philosophical tripe, it is closer to something that you use to mentally torture a prisoner with after you finish the physical torture. She had solved the mystery of Dumbledore missing memories; the man didn't want to let the world know about the Horcruxes.

There was a second of hesitation before exiting the ritual, was there something Hermione missed important or had she spent why to long untangling the knot that was his world view. It was time to leave she could deal with the extra memories another time, she would have to take him, he more than likely to beat the obliviatetion and was too dangerous to leave to his own devices. Exiting the ritual was simple and everything was fine the recluse was still slumped on the floor and her protégé was standing guard over her in her vulnerable state, it was an ingenious protective scheme. She had a portkey that would go off, if she or Denice was injured or hit by magic. it could also be activated by a thought from Denice if he was just held at wand point and had been disarmed without injury or magic. leaving the ritual like that would cause a killer headache but she was yet to be captured so it was working fairly well, some had called her foolish for putting so much trust in one person but with the mentor-student relationship they had, she was sure that he could be trusted above all others.

Seeing as there was no Aurors or alarms going off Hermione and Denice took their time making the place look like Longbottom had left it in a hurry. They took some clothes, they took the very prominent research that now with context even if she didn't have the memories of doing it, it was now clear about opening an interdimensional gateway, it would work but take way to much magic, potentially more magic than this earth had. Better off just sending the consciousness of a person bypassing a need for the portal at all. They took a few odds and ends to really sell a quick exit and leaving things like the communication mirror broken from what looked like old age. Walking away as to through off any magical transportation checks when people finally do investigate, they left nothing behind no runic circles, ritual magic, no loose hairs or any sings of Hermione or her protégé.

x

Tonks was not having a good day. Being nominally in charge of the Aurors department and because there was literally no one that was competent and present Aurors is the reason for her nominal in charge status. It also made responding to an emergency an unfavourable prospect. It was a few hours of stress before Shacklebolt finally returned from whatever task had dragged him away and took command then no less than an hour later did the crotchety old bones relived them both, allowing Tonks to return to her stress relief, all-round great guy and life partner.

Jim was her best friend and the reason she had been able to keep her mental faculties in check after two decades with the DMLE, even if the screwy man took her last name so that she could not continue to insist on being called Tonks , she had stopped months earlier but that didn't change his resolve to follow through with the joke, and she could sort of understand his desire to get rid of the last name sexton even if he had never spoken of the intention.

However on this day Tonks found her home was not cold dark and empty as usual, her Jim worked at Nimbus Racing Broom Company he was part of the design team looking at a Nimbus 2200 to compete with the firebolt 2, he had spent 8 in the morning to 8 at night at work compared to her 9 in the morning to 6 at night, the DMLE needs to be manned at all times and shifts of 3 work well, the Nimbus just runs during the day so there better of with one long shift each day. This time her home was homelier than ever a fire in the never-used fireplace judging by the chimney, the smell of something heavenly she could smell cooking in from all the way outside and the place was shining.

This all just created one big question in her brain what sort of trespassers do this, Tonks was an Aurora it would be stupid to fight her, if they where thieves than nothing she could see about the place made sense, quickly checking that there was not some illusion, she moved forward thankful there was no illusion and her place was still standing and not some fire gutted husk with an illusion over it. She entered her house in a one-woman assault force, she blew her front door in from the safety of a veranda support post, it is an excellent stratagem confuse and disorientate the trespassers by breaking the building with flashy explosions, put the trespassers on the back foot. In a sonorous enhanced voice, she demanded, "surrender come out without your wands."

It was highly disturbing with the half dozen apparition pops that Tonks could hear in the smoke of the exploitation, she had anti-apparition with the protective wards on her home had these criminals been able to overpower wards that the great Dumbledore cast himself. The disturbing possibility's where put to the back of her mind if they apparated they had their wands and were looking for a fight one she was much obliged to give them. There was a group of the pops all right out front of the door, she could go with realisation and get all of the group bound at once but if she missed the flash would give away her location, a bombarda maxima could be a bit overkill she would be hit by some of the backlash and moody would be unhappy if they all died you needed one to feed veritaserum and learn of any accomplice. Then all of the tension, worries and expectations for a bloody battle were halted in their tracts with a, "yes mistress Toink."

Tonks let out a groan of frustration what did the house elf's want and why could they just come over when someone was there, entering her house without a front door she did have to admit that the place looked cleaner than ever. The door was fixed by two of the elf's clicking their finger at the same time. "so what do you require of me today, Kippy." She stared at the fidgeting head elf, she had not seen him for years since she needed the elf's help with the wedding, but time had not dolled the lessons she learn for dealing with elf's. First be blunt and clear, complicated reasons and expansive vocabulary will get you a questioning tilt of the head, not results.

"us Elfys are needing your Help's mistress Toink, master Neville is missing and is magic is not finding him." Tonks rolled her eye the elf's had lost Neville again, it had been years but it had happened from time to time and as literally, the only other magical person Neville talked to the elf had made her their unofficial crisis manager. What's a crisis for the elf's, not being able to find Neville, the last time was seven years ago and she had made him get a tracking bracelet for the elf's this deserved some investigating. Her scrying bole was brought to her place at the table before she voiced the request, it was already entuned with Neville blood and other biofluids making a very strong scrying spell.

It was useless, she could not see where he was or hear the sounds around him, there was very strong magics in play and maybe just this once the elves might not be overreacting. She needed to get Amelia's on this now.

X

Amelia was not happy, she had to leave halfway through a dinner with her niece and moderately new nephew in law because of Tonks. That girl would not actually say why she needed her, from the moment Tonks said 'you need to hear this' Amelia had half a mind to just ignore the girl until she explained herself. Coming through to find a moral grey scrying spell was just laying out, and more house elf's in one room since she had been in the Hogwarts kitchens. What was going on the elf's were unhappily sitting with blankets around their shoulders and small cups of tea as though they had seen something traumatic.

Tonks did explain that the elf's after breaking in and fixing the door broke down, Neville their master had gone missing. That was when Tonks detailed her plan to use DMLE funds and resources to have a convoluted escape plan to bust her buddy out of the suspected headquarters of the MLF and the attack against the underground movement that had named it's self the Muggle-born liberation front. It was a plan with a ridicules number of parts, any or so failing would put herself in massive danger or risk of death, the lack of anything but flimsy circumstantial evidence could mean that Neville was just taking a break from the house elf's and even if the circumstantial evidence proves true, the complicated plan goes off without a hitch the fact they are targeting un underground organisation there is a high likely hood the location will be empty.

This forced her to order Tonks, to stand down, this command didn't take well, after blowing up about the injustice of the scenario, Tonks quit. Unceremoniously forced out of the office Amelia had to make some undesirable decisions, most of her department had been replaced with muggle hating indolence, unless a Muggle-born was the one to commit the crime or it was a pureblood the crime was committed against no one care and considering 95% of the cases she has to deal with and witches and wizards manipulating and taking advantage of muggles she was making little and less progress with keeping the magical community's influence on the mundane world to a minimum.

And it's not like the fucking radical Muggle-born is helping it was a few highly restrictive laws push through by Malfoy and his cronies but instead of waiting it out they decided that starting a terror campaign to the likes of Grindelwald was the solution. All of the most restrictive laws have been put in response to the terror attacks, what did these highly invasive laws do they didn't stop that attacks no they gave the movement the ability to leverage a name and get to recruit from a solid 40% of the magical population. It was a shitshow beyond compare, and one the ministry was not slightly ready for, over the last 3 decades the auror core had been gutted from low funding and a critical low girth of recruits with Snape on potions till Dumbledore's death she only had two or three that where willing to join her department and had the requisite qualifications. This lack of fresh blood and the fact they still had training dummies from the days when Voldemort was the terrorist, but now she had a department that was understaffed, under-skilled, underfunded and overworked trying to fight a competent terrorist organisation because they could copy what the muggles did.

And now she was losing her second most competent subordinate, she would quit if she thought that someone else could hold the place together she was at an appropriate retirement age retirement, but Shacklebolt could not hold it together himself and without Tonks, he would not last a week. It almost had her go and apologise, but it is a stupid plan and if she took Tonks back on the girl would take it as a promotion to follow through with her intention of saving a friend and taking down the Muggle-born liberation front.

X

I wondered if all of the reflections on my action and thoughts was due to the fact I still thought of my reality as one of a storybook setting rather than an alternate dimension or something to do with the body that I was inhabiting. I had been acclimatising to prison rather well if I say so my self even if the situation is more likely considered along the lines of a house arrest, Hermione decided that I was a prisoner and thus I am imprisoned, and the semantics can go bugger themselves. I get to wonder the base without consequence, but I couldn't leave the premises, I did end up meeting all of the members of the movement, I even join the Friday night poker games, most days I spent in my shared room in my own head.

I was not looking forward to years of this, but I could cope, I had 23 sets of memories to go through. It was a particularly easy prosses, after being knocked out I was in my mental landscape, it was not that good I had not used occlumency in years, there was nothing but my perfectly preserved memories. Then out of nowhere another mental landscape appeared, it was a refined hodgepodge of smaller landscapes around a larger one. Then my own and there was an immense pressure looking for something to have a mental battle with. I fought the natural response to fight and just moved out of the pressure's way. There was an odd prickling and a copy of my mental landscape was put through the bigger one and a half-warped copy of my mental landscape appeared as one of the smaller landscapes it was mangled but gave me an idea, so I pulled an got a copy of this other mental landscape and it had the smaller ones including the mangled one of my own. Each of these landscapes was a copy of somebody's and all but the bigger one had all intent, justification, personal logic and emotions removed. It just contained the memories of a life, taking a peek at the bigger one it was full of anger and the memories of Hermione. Just understanding that little bit I was getting angry, so I sealed that mind off and began to explore the others and I found some truly great ones there was Albus Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour, Lucius Malfoy and a Master goblin named Steel.

It was soon that I was brought back from my landscape to being in a white room similar to a hospital of a hospital, a friendly guy told me that I was "okay", he explains the rules of my captivity and suggested that I avoid Hermione apparently the bitch thinks that I am a slaver. It was a good 23 sets of memories to go through most had valuable knowledge, it took me just more than a month to completely go through Dumbledore's memories, I learnt so much did you know that dark magics corrupting influence is not the magic at all it is just power but because of the power contained in dark magic it is more corrupting than light magic, I think Dumbledore refused because he was scared of being corrupted but I could not actually tell without the full memory emotions included. I was wrong it was not magic fixing phycological damage, but the ideas do dove tail nicely.

From others I concluded other interesting aspects of the invisible energy field that is known as magic, it is a bit of a miss-repressions to call it an energy field, it is like mixing up the strong nuclear force and gravity sort of similar but completely incorrect. From my own understanding of how humans used technology to massively throw the natural evolution of earth biology on its head. And the use the principles found within it, specifically the principle of keeping what is productive and removing what is not productive, for the development of industry, commerce and technology. Magic played they same roll from a different time, magic was just another part of this world it is clear by the evolution evidence of unicorns, dragons and phoenix's and then humans came along and had magic in their heads rather than the rest of there body's, but in return for losing the advantage of magically encased body's humans got the ability to influence the 'energy field' to manipulate reality.

It was a poker game that I learnt I should be luckily for how I was being treated, was taken as an innocent that knows too much, the 'freedoms' they give me as a prisoner is how they justify keeping me from my research even if having these memories means that I could probably pull off a trans-dimensional transfer with the right patterns imprinted in to this body. The 'freedoms' made me better off than those kids taken prisoner in raids against purebloods, even if I was technically taken in a raid against a pureblood, however, the pureblood is me and those that are raided rarely survive. Their kids aged from below eleven are incorporated into the movement but kept a wary eye over, those aged between eleven and seventeen are the true prisoners, they are the young of the worst pureblood houses Malfoys, Notts, Parkinson's all the ones that could become death eaters in another time. The kids that are locked up generally believe that Muggle-born were vermin that required no more thought than any other animal, at most a discussed look when you see one doing unmagically things, and their distrust to anything a Muggle-born or a Muggle-born supporter says or does mean that there is no way to convince them otherwise. Unable to reason the kids away from enemy states and knowing they can't set these enemies free that leave kill or keep captured. No group can execute kids for being inconvenient and hold the moral high ground unlike those above seventeen, that does not mean there had not been kept in cages and isolated, because there are eleven-year-old kids that are radically anti-Muggle-born and kept in 2x2m cages only seeing people when they are feed meals.

Between the fifteenth and sixteenth poker game was the first move I got a change of roommates before I had a nameless guy, it the second place I shared with a nameless guy and a nameless gal, I did ask if she wanted to have sex and she did reject me, goddam dependence on Felix Fsilius. I was conserved for my house elf's these safe houses were awarded against all magical creatures including house elf's, would my little guys sink or swim without me they had taken on Gringotts and one they should be fine but without being able to confirm it I had begun to feel some doubt. The second place didn't last more than three poker games. The next had five and then there was one more in the final place before it was taken.

X

Tonks was winning she had taken two hideouts and forced six moves from another one, or two it was hard to tell sometimes, how did she do this without department support considering she quit her job. The elf's she had told them to hire her as an independent contractor tasked with finding and retrieving Neville, why did they do that because Neville had made her, there unofficial crisis manager she had control over the largest company in all magical Britain and maybe the world. She could hire mercenary, bounty hunters, anybody that you can pay to fight. The cost of paying 50 of the most elite magical force on the planet for 6 months, not even two months of profits for the elves. There hired help tracked, found and attacked the bases of the Muggle-born liberation front for 6 months until they finally found him.

What did he do on being returned to her, tell her about how he learns how to play poker without always losing, it was like he had spent 6 months at home rather than as a prisoner of a terrorist group. And from her he evenly explained his time with them, was more live a vacation because he was not surrounded by his research. After she explained what happened on her side, he asked if she was going to go back to the Aurors she hadn't given much thought past this moment but she could not see Bones taking her back so as a thankyou Neville told her to keep the funding for the force so she could continue dealing justice or whatever she wanted, he even suggested that she takes over one of the smaller magical countries, Belgium, Switzerland, put down the muggle-born liberation front take over the ministry and take Great Britain and claim it by laws of conquest. Voldemort had almost done it with 20 semi-competent witches and wizards, the muggle bourns were failing to do it with 200 incompetent. 50 competent should be able to do it no problem.

Tonks was not so power-hungry to take over a country but she did have her eyes opened by Neville's treatment by the muggle-born liberation front. The laws had become unjustly with regards to the treatment of Muggle-born so she switched sides and had the elite combatants join the movement, but because they were free-thinking people that knew better than to trust people they had been fighting unless they wanted a knife in the night 42 of them turned down the opportunity.

Out of the 8 that did switch sides by her request, 3 of them died by mysterious means within the first-week heart attack, falling down some stairs, and died in what should have been a safe place were all of the others survived. The five left could see the writing on the wall and bolted, Tonks took the rest of the leftover money and took Jim on a multiyear long vacation around the world.

Unfortunately the vacation didn't last a year they were in Texas America when the muggles over through the wizarding government, the Muggle-born Liberation front had reached out to world leaders in an effort to get the support of the rest of the human population, most individual wizards and witches got away to safe houses but those in magical conclaves and school that had not been warded properly with unplaceable defences had been mapped and for the conclaves and school it had been a combination of trained military and Muggle-born's with the threat of complete annihilation through explosives they surrender even Hogwarts. For wizarding homes it was just military being as the objective was capture or kill about a quarter surrender, a quarter died trying to escape and, a half escaped.

Tonks was attacked in her hotel with Jim, she was able to shift and become someone different in appearance, the American muggle was still searching for a Nymphadora Tonks, even if she took the vomit educing house-elf to ride back to the unplotable Longbottom family home.

That original batch that surrender had there wands confiscated and moved to a place for testing, it would not have been that bad at all the governments knew that they could not do anything too horrible or they would lose the support of the muggle-borns it was just psychological testing to see if these people were stable enough to carry high-grade weapons, funnily enough being taking removed from your family and friends these magicians didn't pass the tests to have high-grade weaponry.

The Pureblood that had not been at work in the ministry didn't take this lying down and the world was filled with death, exploding manhole covers they killed hundreds, knifes that where enchanted to slice necks killed hundreds of thousands they where especially bad in rural areas no one could get help, there was one knife that had to be responsible for 2 million, and then there was Fiendfyre the city killer, killed five million in in new York, two million in London. There were 20 million deaths accounted to Fiendfyre, but all of this was basically ignored as people tried to rush for magical vaccines.

What no one thought about and was the real issues for the muggles was magical disease's, is what really was deadly, Vanishing sickness, Scrofungulus and Mumblemumps together got about 50 million, Spattergroit the black death magical counterpart got 200 million, it was Black Cat Flu that killed 7 billion. It was comparable too European settlers and smallpox.

Why did it take 7 billion people to die before a cure, the pureblood wizards that had all the useful magic knowledge in family library's needed to negotiate from a position of power about how the world order should work and the muggles were refusing the outrageous demand to become what amounted to second class citizens. With a little bit of nudging by Neville for some inexplicable reason he chose Australia, the little over two million people left were relocated there was plenty of space anywhere and all magical's had a month to get to the island continent.

X

To my surprise thighs ran rather smoothly considering all the death and destruction and a lot of death it was I guess that it is a good thing that when people die off in the millions it is just the reverse of inflation economically speaking. Everybody could still eat because all of the farmers that died and can no longer make food also had all of their customers die. and where ever the deaths were hit hardest in an area magician immigrates were there to pick up the slack. How cloud have guessed that Greeks would miss Greece or the French miss Francs so on and so forth.

The problem for me personally was the lack of media as a luxury good it suffered the most from deflation by mass death, though I did enjoy being in my home country of Australia I did miss England and visit every so often, the most tragic part of the situation was my house elf's, they had been captured in mass and then died of magic starvation while I had been dealing with a hysterical Tonks that wanted to go on suicide missions for the love of her life. If I had been concentrating, I could have saved them, but I had not and now they were all dead.

Decades passed after the death, and I did calculate how to move across dimensions whilst keeping myself intact, but in all thing, I could not take the leap my fear stopped me what if there was no intangible power that I could tap in to and I got trapped in a worse position. I stayed in this state of indecision for 300 years.

I watched as the technological development of the muggles had stalled, they could not get past the information age, if this was proof of magic stalling the progression, or mass death hindering it I could not tell. By the time I left they had made a liquid superconductor that had videos streaming with 128k which was a bit stupid because no one could see the difference between 8k and 16k, the population had levelled off at 1 billion, pollution/global warming was solved by some clever people working in a lab like most problems that faced humans.

The issues they came to with higher-level technology was power consumption mostly, what good is you prototype teleporter if for one teleport you take thousands of terawatts, just find a wizard any pay the 100 dollars for an apparition. People never figured out a better way of making electricity that was not just spinning magnets, copying plants or combining chemicals, an there is only so much space they can have power plants.

I was glad to leave when I did, it was 500 years of wool-gathering before I started to age, no more life-extending elixir. I never got as good a friend as Tonks she eventually adopted with a retrieved Jim. I even had a batch of kids from my 3 centuries of hedonist living, Amanda. Amada was my first and I did do my very hardest at the parent thing, trying to teach wright and wrong care for and hope for the best but it didn't click how it should. Don't get me wrong Amanda had a cushy life and plenty of attention and care but none of it was instinct and the entire time I had a feeling it would not make any sort of difference if I was not there. the next one was Darcy. Darcy could not hold an interest to save his life, flicking from cooking to art specifically painting, martial arts, literature, farming, psychology, quidditch, duelling and motorbike mechanic all before that age of 18, he reminded me of myself, but in the terminology of 'a child's victory is also their parents victory too' the joy my children got from successes didn't give me joy myself. Then there was Frank, the youngest in my mind he was the last one I took part in raising myself. He grew into quite the man child, never having to face real adversity had not prepared him for life. After that I just didn't raise them anymore I probably had another dozen but none I took more than a momentary peripheral interest in.

I did continue my explosion of gaining skills both magical and mundane I found that from the dozens of Musical Instruments, the martial pursuits for weaponry I found that a quarterstaff worked the best personally, it was even more effective when I could use it to channel magic. I did try to learn all the languages, but they changed to fast, so I gave up on this goal. But what I found what took most of my time was blacksmithing, metallurgy and all of the experience that come with working a blacksmiths for centuries. I didn't need to work my shop but it was a good way to pass the time. I did enjoy using the knowledge gained from a Master goblin named Steel to make spell forged equipment.

It was Friday 10th of the May 2537, I had said my goodbyes, checked the ritual a million time by this point and was finally ready to leave it was a grisly suicide activating the runic scrips, arrays, geometric patens, and constrict circles within constrict circles within constrict circles within constrict circles, across the canvas of my flesh.

A.N.

There will be more but of the SI in different universes, though the next one is months away.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

The next story is in an Avatar: Last Air bender setting, It's now posted.


End file.
